Rainbows and water falls
by madeliefje
Summary: "We adopted you. Your real parents are Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarthy. They had you at 19." She gasped. She was about to say more but her head rolled to a side and she stopped breathing. First fanfiction! Full summery inside! Normal pairings.
1. Prologue: Tears

**Let's get this all out of the way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer owns it all!**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

""_**We adopted you…. Your real parent are my and Charlie's best friends… Rosalie and Emmett McCarthy. They had you at 19." she gasped as it became difficult for her to breathe.**_

"_**Mom please don't" I whispered not wanting to hear anymore.**_

"_**Honey…it's true…Please don't judge them okay-"she looked as if she wanted so say more. But her hands became limp in my own and her head rolled to a side. As she stopped breathing.**_

"_**MOM!" I cried out loudly.**_

**But what do Rosalie and Emmett Cullen have to do with anything? And why are they so protective off her?**

**

* * *

****Prologue - tears**

**Bella Swans POV:**

A year ago if someone told me that I would end up in an orphanage. I would have laughed in their face and walked away. Not once had I thought that I would lose my parents the way I did;

_I was in school and we had our lunch break, and as usual I was eating my school lunch in the cafeteria, having a light conversation with my friends Leah, Sophia Tasha and Caitlin. I was laughing at a story she had just told me of her little brother. When my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the Caller ID but it was a private caller, I quirked my eyebrow at it and answered:_

"_Hello?" I greeted in a voice filled with curiosity._

"_Am I speaking to Isabella Swan?" asked an unfamiliar voice._

_My curiosity increased, "yes that is me may I ask who you are?"_

_The lady on the other side of the line took a deep breath and continued, "Isabella I am Kasha Smith a nurse at Saint Mary's hospital. I found your number in your Mothers purse-"_

"_What do you mean my mother's purse? And why is she at the hospital?" I asked in a slightly raised voice. I was starting to panic as my mom wasn't meant to even be here, she left for Egypt this morning with my father for a short holiday to celebrate their anniversary. _

_The whole table went quiet and all my friends were looked at me with full curiosity much like my own._

"_Isabella your father and mother had a car accident which killed the other driver almost instantly but left your mother and father with critical injuries. It isn't looking good for both of them. But ever since your mother arrived she's been whispering your name. So could you please get it here as soon as possible?"_

"_Okay I will" I said in a shaky voice as I ended the call._

_I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran out of the cafeteria. Ignoring the worried expressions on each of my friends faces. I hurried over to the bus stop which was just outside of school not bothering to inform the school where I was going. I stood there s tapping my foot impatiently looking for the bus every few seconds. When the bus did finally come 2 minutes later it felt like eternity had passed. I paid the buss driver my 80 pennies and took a seat praying that there wouldn't be much traffic in the way to the hospital. _

_Whilst I sat there waiting for the bus to reach the hospital my imagination went wild. Many different scenarios played in my head all of them not having a pretty ending. I fought back tears that came with each scenario. Willing my mind to think of a different more happy scenario but somehow my conscious knew that today want going to end pretty therefore didn't let me think of anything good._

_When the bus stopped in front of Saint Mary's hospital I jumped out of the bus jogging up to the hospital. Slightly surprised that I didn't slip, seeing as I wasn't the most graceful person to exist. When I reached the front desk I was out of breath:_

"_My parents…. Were bought in…. after accident" I choked out. Trying to catch my breath._

_The receptionist gave me a once over before she started to ask me a trillion questions. I answered the first few but my patients ran out after the fourth question._

_Didn't she understand that I had to see my parents as soon as possible?_

_Fortunately, a nurse close by seemed to recognise me. _

"_Are you Isabella Swan?" she asked._

_I nodded._

_She smiled sadly at me, "I am the nurse who informed you of our parents condition" she turned to the receptionist, "I will take her to her parents" she said._

_I gave her a thankful smile as she gestured for me to follow her._

_I picked up pace and started walking besides her._

"_A-a-are my parents' o- o- okay?" I asked hesitantly fearing the worst._

_She glanced at me briefly "I am afraid that they are not doing to well. We will try to do everything we can to save them" she said._

_I nodded, and continued walking, until her words finally sunk in._

_I stopped in my tracks._

"_W...w...what do you mean... y...y...you will do everything to save them?" I stuttered my voice braking twice._

_She stopped walking as soon as she realised that I was walking next to her and turned around to look at me._

_She walked back to me and lightly put her hand on my shoulder._

"_The accident your parents were involved in was terrible. The driver of the other car was drunk and crashed into your parents' car in the worst way imaginable causing the car to spin of the street and to crash into a tree nearby. Luckily there were a few police officers nearby who saw the accident and were able to get your parents out of their car before it broke into flames, the immediately called us and within five minutes out ambulance was there. But you have to understand the accident was terrible and it has left your parents with deadly injuries which not even the world best doctor can fix. But as I said we will still try our best to save them."_

_I shrugged her hand of my shoulder as tears started blurring my vision._

"_Please take me to them" I whispered not trusting my voice._

_She gave me a sympathetic smile before she started leading the way again._

_I followed her not really seeing anything that was happening around me._

_She finally stopped and pointed to two rooms, "Your mother and father are being operated on in those two rooms. It might take a while for the surgery to finish so please take a seat." _

_I nodded and tried to move but my feat wouldn't co-operate. So I just stood there. The nurse looked at me for a while willing me to move but once she knew it wasn't happening. She lightly took hold of both my shoulders and guided me to a plastic chair nearby and sat me down._

_Once I was safely seated she bend down in front of me and handed me a tissue. I stared at it questioningly until I felt the wet trails of tears that were making their way down my cheeks. I took the tissue out of her hands but didn't make a move to wipe the tears away. Seeing as new tears would make there way down my cheeks as soon as the old ones were removed._

_She gave my hands a light squeeze, "Don't worry everything will be okay" she whispered before she stood up and walked away._

_I stared after her. Why would she tell me everything will be okay after telling me that my parents are on their death beds? There basically isn't a point in telling people that as you don't know whether everything WILL be okay. You're lying when you say that. Why tell people a lie to sooth them? _

_I watched the doors that she had pointed out to me wondering what was happening behind them. As tears trailed down my cheeks and fell onto my lap. I didn't bother trying to stop them as I knew that it was a lost cause. _

_I didn't how long I had been staring at the doors. When one of the doors opened. A doctor made his way over to me not making eye contact once. I watched him as my heart started beating frantically in my chest. Once he approached me, he much like the nurse crouched down in front of my chair and took hold of both of my hands. _

_He slowly lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. His kind old eyes were sad and held remorse as he looked at me with sympathy. My rapidly beating heart jumped into my throat knowing that this doctor didn't posses any good news._

_He cleared his throat probably preparing himself for my reaction to his news._

"_I am sorry Isabella we tried to do everything we could to save your father. But the accident had left him with terrible injuries and his body wasn't reacting well… he just left us all a couple of minutes ago. I am sorry." He said his voice ringing with sincerity._

_As soon as I had seen the grim expression on his face I had expected this. But hearing him confirm it was worse than I thought it would be. I felt like someone had just dropped a tonne of bricks on me making it harder for me to breath. Fresh tears sprang to my eyes, and a sob vibrated through my body. As I stared at my lap intently, trying to stop myself from breaking down in front of the doctor._

_I suppressed the next sob that was trying to escape and wiped the tears away with the back of my sleeves. I took a deep breath calming breath and looked up to meet the doctors' worried face. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I'm sure it turned into a grimace._

"_Can I see him?" I asked him in a weak voice._

_He looked as if he wanted to argue, but stopped when he saw the plea in my eyes. _

"_Okay you can go and see him" he sighed._

_I murmured quick thanks and wobbled to the room that my dad was in. Once I reached the door I leaned against it, closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to prepare myself for whatever I was going to see once I stepped foot into the room. Once I was calm enough I opened my eyes and reached out for the doorknob and twisted it causing it to open. Immediately my heart started to race again and my mind was screaming at me to run away before I saw something which would haunt me for the rest of my existence. But my heart was a completely different story it wanted me to twist the knob and prove to everyone that my daddy was alive it wanted to prove everyone wrong! My heart didn't believe that my daddy had left me it didn't want to believe the doctors words._

_I was with my heart I didn't believe that my dad would leave me so easily so I mustered all my courage together and pushed the door open. _

_I looked around the humid room. The room smelt unpleasant and I fighted the urge run away. My eyes scanned the room and finally landed on the bed. On top of the bed was a figure but I couldn't figure out who it was as the whole of his body was covered in a white blanket. My eyes never left the bed as I ever so slowly made my way to the bed. Silently praying that this person wasn't my father but someone else. Once I reached the bed I stopped. I wanted to rip the blanket of the body and prove to the doctors that it wasn't my father. But at the same time I was scared that it was infact him underneath the blankets._

_I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together into a thin line. I slowly lifted my hand to the side of the blanket and grabbed hold of it. My eyes remained closed as I ripped the blanket of the body. I took a shaky breath and carefully opened my eyes._

_A lump appeared in my throat as I took in the body in front of me. A whimper escaped from my lips._

_He was a bloody mess. His white shirt was completely covered in blood not leaving one spot of it white. His head was in bandages but the blood had made it was through the bandage in some places. His hand was twisted in a weird inhuman way. He looked terrible._

"_Oh daddy!"_

_I cried as I sunk to the floor in front of him and took hold of his hand. I wanted to cry but swallowed back the sobs I had to stay strong. I just sat there watching my dads' peaceful face. _

_It seemed like years before someone behind me cleared their throat bringing me back to Earth._

_I looked up to meet the nurses' gaze._

"_Isabella your mom is in a terrible state and her chances of surviving are very slim. But as you have been informed she was whispering your name while she was conscious and it seemed as if she wanted to say something. Fortunately we managed to help her gain conscious for a few minutes so she can tell you whatever she needs to say. But you will need to get to her fast before she slips back into un-consciousness." The doctor said. _

_I nodded at the doctor. I looked down at my fathers face and quickly gave his cold forehead a kiss before racing to my moms' room. Craving to have some time with her whilst she was conscious. _

_I reached the door to her room and looked at her broken form her injuries similar to my fathers._

"_Mom." I breathed as I saw her lying down on her bed her eyes closed..._

_She turned around to face me as soon as she heard me call out for her._

_She smiled at me "Bella comes here."_

_I obligated quickly and raced to her side grabbing hold of her hand._

_She winced as I accidently squeezed a wound. I was about to let her hand go when she put her good hand over mine to stop me from doing so._

_I looked up in time to see her close her eyes as if she was in pain._

"_Mom?" I asked startled._

_She opened her eyes and looked at me, "It seems like I don't have enough time left"_

"_Mom please don't leave me" I cried._

_She gently patted my hand, "Honey it's my time to go but before I go I need to tell you something."_

_I nodded at her as tears were threatening to spill but I blinked them back._

"_Bella, me and Charlie aren't your birth parent-"she began._

_I cut her off by giving her an incredulous look._

"_Sweetheart I haven't lost it okay? I know what I'm saying" she chuckled lightly but winced in pain soon after._

_Her breathing started to accelerate._

"_We adopted you…. Your real parents are my and Charlie's best friends… Rosalie and Emmett McCarthy. They had you at 19." she gasped as it became difficult for her to breathe._

"_Mom please don't" I whispered not wanting to hear anymore._

"_Honey…it's true…Please don't judge them okay-"she looked as if she wanted so say more. But her hands became limp in my own and her head rolled to a side. As she stopped breathing._

"_MOM!" I cried out loudly._

_I curled up into a ball put my face on my knees as think tears started rolling down my cheeks, and painful sobs started exploding form my chest causing my whole frame to vibrate. _

_I felt a familiar of hand embrace my curled up figure and pull me to her chest and I held onto her as if my life depended on it. She stroked my hair gently letting me get it all out of my system._

"_They're gone Sophia… they… left me!" I cried out in remorse as another Sob shook my body._

_I sat there crying for God know how long. Until I felt a darkness sweep through and I had welcomed it gratefully. _

That had happened 6 months ago and it had shaken me up drastically. I was depressed for weeks. But I did slowly recover. I now always stayed happy and enjoy my life to the fullest as you never know when your life will end. With the personality I have now no one would ever think that I ever went through something so traumatic.

However, _I never_ told a person what my mom had told me that day**.**

**

* * *

**

Do you want me to continue? please review and let me know! this is my first fanfiction! I will update once a week!

Madeliefje


	2. Chapter 1: My life

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**All the credit for this chapter goes to my amazing beta Deonne who pointed out all my silly mistakes and helped me correct my mistakes and make this better. Thankyou!**

* * *

**chapter 1: My life**

Bella Swan's POV:

I turned around with a groan and aimlessly hit around trying to get the damned alarm to stop buzzing. But seeing as I was Bella Swan and luck never was on my side, I by accident pushed the clock away and it fell onto the floor with a loud bang and rolled away underneath my bed. And it was buzzing louder than ever now.

"Great." I huffed.

I quickly threw the covers off my body, immediately missing the warmth, and got out of bed to turn the alarm clock off before it got even louder and woke up my little friend Sophie.

I reached under the bed, ignoring the fact that quite a few spiders liked to make a home there, and got out the freaking alarm clock turned it off and threw it on the bed.

I shuffled over to the wardrobe and looked over my small selection off clothing, looking for something which would be comfortable and Caitlin would approve off. I rolled my eyes at myself as I thought of her. Caitlin is a huge fashion freak and loves to go shopping. She has to go shopping at least three times a week or she freaks out; and every time she goes shopping she comes back loaded with bags from shops, with names I can't even pronounce, and will still complain that she didn't have enough time to buy everything she wanted. It all works out perfectly as her father is the founder of a very success company and can provide her with as much money as she needs for her shopping. After a minute of pondering over what to wear I gave up and grabbed out my favourite pair of jeans and a baggy shirt.

I could deal with Caitlin later.

Today was going to be our first day of College, and all of my friends were excited and couldn't stop talking about it. But I couldn't exactly see what was so exciting about it. It's just another place we're going to be going to get an education so we can get a good career in the future.

Another reason why I didn't get all of their excitement was that the four of us weren't going to be go to this college for long we were going to be go to America tomorrow and some American students were going to be taking our place in our college.

Our College had set this up with another school in America named Forks High School. They had done this in order to let us experience what high school is going to be like in different places of the world.

Here in England you go to Primary school until your eleven and then you start high school and go to high school up until your 16. At 16 you go to College for two years and do 'A levels' before going to university and getting a qualification.

But I've been told that Americans go to kindergarten and then they go onto Elementary school and afterwards go to high school. Then they go to University to get their degree. This is quite different as they don't go to college before going to university like we do.

Even though, I am not as excited as everyone else to be starting College I certainly do look forward to going to Washington to experience what it's like to go to school over there. But, personally I would have preferred it if we started the school year off in Forks high School rather than here; as there simply is no point in going to Manchester College for one day and then getting on the plane the next day to start high school in America. But the teachers had said that it was for the best seeing as today we are going to find out who we are staying with in Forks. Truth to be told; I was quite nervous about that. I wasn't good at interacting with new people; but according to my friends I had the ability to talk someone's ear off once I got to know them better; and I was scared that they wouldn't like me. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this as I didn't care whether people liked me or not but for some reason I WANTED the family-with-no-name to like me.

I was pulled out of my musing when one of the other kids slapped the bathroom door shut loudly. _Someone is in a bad mood_ I thought quirking an eyebrow at nothing in particular.

I checked my Cinderella watch, which Renee had given to me on my eighth birthday. I had grown to love it so much that I couldn't let it go even after 8 almost 9 years. I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered her but quickly shook my head removing all the sad thoughts. I rapidly put on a cheery smile and my cheerful personality and walked up to Sophie's bed. Sophie's my cute little who shares the room with me; We started sharing room when she arrived. A few weeks after my arrival, the care workers wanted to place her with the little children but all the rooms had no place for her. So I had offered to share this room with her because my roommate had turned 18 the week before and had ran away from the orphanage like she'd catch a deadly disease if she stayed here for any longer. The care workers had been more than happy to place her in the same room as me; they knew I was quite mature for my age and would take care of her. I honestly can't say that they were wrong because I had immediately become attached to the little girl and had taken it upon myself to protect her if any of the other children tried to pick on her. I thought of her as the sister I had never had and I can truthfully say that she has become attached to me too.

She has beautiful golden brown hair falls on her shoulders delicately in cute little ringlets; soft pale skin but her cheeks are always a delicate shade of pink; tiny pointy nose which she will cutely scrunch up when she's concentrating on something. Her pouty red lips and innocent, big, emerald green eyes are her most dangerous facial features though. Whenever she is in trouble all she has to do is stick out her bottom lip and widen her eyes even further and I will immediately jump to her rescue without even thinking about it. The girl has me wrapped around her little finger! But the worst thing of all is that the little monster knows! Sophie is dangerously clever for a six year old!

I lightly shook her little shoulder whilst whispering her name. Trying to get her to wake up. But instead of waking up she cuddled up even further into her duvet. I sighed it has always been hard to wake her up in the mornings.

"Honey wake up. You don't want to be late for your first day of school do you" I whispered caressing her ringlets.

She made a noise which I assumed was a complaint.

I sighed once again, "Time to use my secret weapon then" I muttered.

I carefully crawled on her bed making myself comfortable and bought my fingers to her and side and started tickling her. Her beautiful laugh filled the room as she turned around and started slapping at my fingers.

"Oh so your wake now are you?" I questioned her.

"YES!" she squealed as I let I her go.

"Okay then Sophie go and get ready for school!" I said as I turned around to face her. Just in time see that she was sneakily trying to get underneath her covers again "Do not dare to crawl back into your bed missy! Or I might have to start a tickle war again and this time I won't spare you" I threatened her playfully.

She grinned at me sheepishly and got out of the bed.

"AYAY CAPTIAN!" She exclaimed as she ran passed me to the bathroom.

I smiled after her and made my way to her wardrobe. I pulled out an outfit for her to wear, just as she made her way back into the room.

She skipped over to me and smiled, "Can you do my hair for me please?" she asked innocently.

"Sure, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Two pony tails!" she squealed.

I laughed at her as I carefully bought the brush through her delicate brown ringlets.

Once I was done I stood up and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

"Alright, kiddo I laid your outfit out on the bed; you can go and get changed and then go downstairs to eat your breakfast okay?"

She nodded at me and made her way to the bed just as I walked over to the door.

"Oh; and Sophie? Have a good day at school." I said smiling down at her.

"You too" she sang and waved me goodbye.

I returned the gesture and made my way down the stairs.

"Good morning" I greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

I got a chorus of 'good morning' and 'Hey' in return from various places in the kitchen.

I checked my watch and quickly grabbed a breakfast bar from the cupboard, seeing as I was running late.

"Bye everyone." I said over my shoulder as exited the Home.

As soon as I closed the door behind me I was met by the late summer breeze that we had in Manchester. It wasn't that cold that you'd need a coat. But it wasn't that hot either. That wll be Manchester for you; we have extremely cold winters and cool summers with the occasional hot days. But the temperature will never go above 30 degrees.

I made my way to Leah's house. Leah only lived a block away from the care home so it was normal for me to go to school with her. Leah; in my group of friends, she is the one that is always prepared to beat the hell out of anyone who ever dares to say anything bad about any of us. She will say whatever is on her mind without thinking twice about it. I like that about her she doesn't beat around the bush to prevent you from getting offended or upset she will always tell the truth. She also has ability to glare at you so scarily that it will send a chill down your back. If I am not mistaken I think that once she glared such a frightening glare towards a boy that he fainted on its impact. According to me and my friends it was a hilarious sight. But Leah felt bad for days after the incident (she might be evil sometimes but that didn't mean that she didn't have agood hart.). Leah tried to approach the boy a million times after the accident to apologised but every time she tried the boy would start shaking and run away from him. She got so frustrated that one day she stood on our Lunch Table in the cafeteria and had screamed an apology at the top of her lungs. The boy did see the gesture and had send a small forgiving smile her way, but the rest of the school had stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

I walked up the porch to the Clearwater's' house and knocked twice. Mrs. Clearwater answered the door smiling down at me gently. "Hey, Bella come in."

"Good morning Sue!" I said using her first name rather than her last name like she had requested me to do the first time me met. I walked past her into the house.

"Ready for school?" she questioned.

I rolled my eyes at her question

She chuckled lightly, as she moved towards the stairs.

"Leah! Bella arrived dear!" she said.

"COMING" Leah yelled back.

Afterwards Sue and I fell into an easy conversation as we waited for Leah to walk the stairs.

"Ready for another year of hell Bitch?" she asked as she marched down the stairs.

I snickered at her use of language as Sue next to me gasped.

"Leah! Mind your language!" she scolded.

"Sorry mom!" she said taking my hand and leading me out of the house.

"You seriously should watch your language around your mom. If you carry on this way you might give her a heart attack!" I told her.

She chuckled darkly, "Where do you think I got a colourful vocabulary from?" she asked.

I smirked as the mental picture of Sue cursing made its way into my head.

"That must be a funny side" I mused.

Leah rolled her eyes at my comment.

Leah is a tall dark skinned girl with wild curly black hair which tends to fall all over the place when she leaves it open; that's why she always has it tied back. Her eyes are the darkest shade of brown which can sometimes pierce right through you. She is dressed in a navy blue top which stopped just a tiny bit above her thigh and dark blue skinny jeans. She had topped it all off with blue and white converse and a nice charm bracelet that she received for her last birthday.

We both made our way to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later the bus arrived and we paid the driver our usual fees and made our way to our seat where Sophia was most likely waiting for us.

Sophia is an average length girl who's curvy in all the right places. Sophia's blonde hair is straight from the top and slightly curled from the bottom. Her eyes are a piercing shade of blue which always seem to be shining. She had a slightly tanned skin tone due to the amount of time she liked to spend in the sun, and it also was unnaturally shiny even though she claimed that she doesn't use any lotion or moisturiser or something. Her full name is Sophia Alexandria Walker. She has this amazing personality; always doing whatever she feels like and doesn't care what over people will think of her. Most people think Sophia's crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way I love her for her crazy personality. She is always cheery and always knows how to put a smile on your face even at the saddest time. Sophia has a weird obsession for head bands with bows on them and loves to wear dresses of all colours and types. So I certainly wasn't surprised to see that she was dressed in a light blue knee length casual dress and white leggings. To top it off she had put on light blue flats which matched the colour of her dress and a nice dark blue head band with a small bow on top.

I slid into the seat next to her.

She looked me up and down for a few minutes taking in my outfit before saying "Caitlin is going to kill you" she finally said.

"Hi to you too" I replied sarcastically.

"No but seriously are you insane? Why would you wear tattered jeans and a baggy top when you are going to be in the presence on Caitlin for one whole day?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders not feeling like giving her a proper answer.

"Because she feels Suicidal" Leah piped in as she slid into the seat in front of us.

I glared at her. But she just flipped me off and we all fell into a conversation.

The bus came to a stop in front of our school and Sophia, Leah and I stepped out. We looked around looking for Caitlin. Leah spotted her she was leaning against her new bright red BMW, which her parents had bought her for her birthday. Caitlin, is the oldest out of all of us and therefore was the first one out of all of us who could legally drive a car. Me and Sophia had been happy for her as we both had known how much she wanted that car. Leah on the other hand hadn't been happy. She was overjoyed; she loved cars especially BMW's and seeing an amazing and seriously expensive car like Caitlin's was a dream come true for her! The first time that Leah had seen the car had been hilarious the look on her when she first saw the car was priceless. If only I could have taken a picture of the look on her face!

I was bought out of my musings as I saw Caitlin storm down to us hand on hips. Eyes' blazing with fire and the scariest thing of all was that her eyes were fixed on me. I took a step back and looked behind me calculating how long it would take me to run away from her. But knowing my clumsiness I would at least fall 5 times and Caitlin being the gracious person she is would without doubt catch up to me in no time.

"I. Am. Dead." I muttered.

"No Bella you'll be dead and ten feet under the ground by the time Caitlin is finished with you." Leah snorted.

I gave both of them helpless looks, but instead of coming to my recue they both started laughing.

_Great I'm on my own then_ I thought helplessly.

By this time Caitlin was only 5 steps away and she closed the distance in two seconds; literally. And before I could even blink she was in my face.

"What is that?" she asked throwing her hands in my direction and glaring at my clothes.

"Clothes?" I said but it ended up sounding more like a question.

She rolled her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips again, "No shit Sherlock. But seriously you can hardly call those things clothes! Lucky for you I had a feeling you would pull something like this and have some spare clothes back in my car which will fit you perfectly" she said a small smile creeping up her face.

I stared at her in horror and was about to protest when the bell went off.

_Saved by the bell._ I thought sighing in relief.

Sophia and Leah who had been watching the exchange with humour chuckled and Caitlin growled.

I turned to face her putting an apologetic smile on my face, "Sorry Kate but the bell just went we have to go now. Don't want to be late!"

I immediately started walking away not waiting for her reply. Sophia and Leah walked right beside me and I heard Caitlin huff just before she followed us.

"That was close." I muttered thinking that Caitlin couldn't hear me.

"I heard that!" she said proving me wrong.

I turned around and gave her an apologetic smile.

Caitlin McCann my fashionable friend who you are always likely to find shopping in Arndale or The Trafford Centre two of the biggest Shopping centres in Manchester. But although she will murder you if you wear clothes which don't reach her standards. She actually is a very nice, polite and happy girl. She seriously doesn't get angry easily and can always calm you down when you are happy. She is one of the few people that I look up to along with Leah and Sophia. Caitlin is a slender and tall girl. Slightly tanned; which goes quite nicely with her chocolate colour, shoulder length stick straight hair. Half the female popularity in our school would kill to have hair like Caitlin's but she thinks her hair is quite boring so she tried to bring it alive by adding light brown highlights to it. Truth to be told it suited her hair perfectly and really makes her light brown eyes stand out. Caitlin was dressed in a baggy sleeveless grey top with black leggings. To finish it off she had added a short cardigan so she wouldn't get cold, she had a black belt around her tiny waist and had black knee length boots to her feet.

All of my friends were basically drop dead gorgeous and all the guys in school, outside of school everywhere would drool whenever they saw them. But I on the other hand was very plain I had dull brown eyes, scarily pale skin which never seemed to get tanned no matter how much time I spent in the sun and I had wavy brown hair which reached my waist. I don't think I am ugly or anything but I don't consider myself pretty either. Sometimes I really wondered what my friends saw in me and why they even wanted to be my friend. Even when my parents passed away I had truly thought that they'd stop being friends because it would be too complicated to handle, but they in fact surprised me by always being there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. That dark part of my past had bought me so much closer to my friends that I can't bear not seeing them every other day.

"So what is the plan for today?" Sophia wondered out loud.

Bringing me out of my thoughts. I quickly shook my head to clear away all those thoughts and concentrated on my friends mean less babble.

"Well first we have to go to a meeting, in which we will be told about the family that we will be living with and they will tell us about the rules and give us information about Forks High school and then we're free for the day. As basically the teachers think there is no point in us staying in school so we're going to be going America for the year for our education; they think there is no point in us doing any lessons down here they think it would be better if we start the year in America." By the time Caitlin had finished her speech I was staring at her in shock.

"What? But you told me that we would be staying in school all day doing the lesson we would normally have done if we weren't going to be going to America!" I exclaimed.

Caitlin looked me straight in the eye as she replied, "Well I might have lied but that was for your own good! I wanted to take you shopping the whole of the holidays to get you suitable clothes which you can wear in Forks. But you wouldn't have it! You kept on refusing to go with me so I thought maybe if I lied to you about coming to school for the whole day and then took you shopping! This way even if you throw a big tantrum between the three of us we can drag you to my car and drive you to town or Trafford centre!" she smiled wickedly as she finished.

I stared at her petrified then looked towards my friends' silently asking them to help me find a way out. "Sorry Bella we seriously need to buy you new clothes which you can wear in Forks." Sophia said apologetically.

"But I can't afford it!" I exclaimed trying to find a way out.

"That's already been taken care off." Caitlin said flashing me her credit card.

"You can't buy me clothes; I wouldn't know how to pay you back!" I argued.

"Don't be silly" she replied.

Knowing that I couldn't get out of this I silently gave up and sulked all the way to reception where we were going to meet with the teachers who had planned the exchange thing with Forks High.

As soon as we entered the reception and the other four students who were going to be going America with us arrived as well. The teachers lead us to a room and told us about Forks high and what it was like and what to expect. A quarter of the way through the meeting I tuned out knowing that Caitlin was listening and would fill me in later.

At the end of the meeting the teachers gave us all an envelope and told us all that the name of the family and a picture of them would be inside it. The room filled with squeals and chatter as everyone opened their letter and talked about their family. I on the other hand stuffed the Letter into my bag and decided that I would open my letter later.

"I am going to be staying with a family called 'The Newton's' and looking at the picture they have a son our age and he looks delicious." I heard Natalia exclaim. I felt like puking she had just seen his picture and was all over him already. Natalia was one of the fake people in the school and unfortunately for me she was coming to Forks with us. She has always hated me for some unknown reason and always finds a way to annoy me. I always ignore her. This isn't very easy. As her voice sounds like nails on a chalk board and you know that is hard to ignore.

"I have a family called the Stanley's. They have a girl our age lets hope she is nice." Sophia said to me, Caitlin and Leah breaking me out of my chain of thoughts.

"My family is called the Weber's. They have two boys who to me seem like twins and they have girl our age that looks nice enough." Caitlin said smiling at her picture. She looked up at Leah who was staring intently at her family's photo. "What about you Leah?"

Leah looked up at her a look of distaste clear on her face. "I have family Mallory they too have a girl our age but she looks like a second Natalia in this picture. Let's hope she isn't like Natalia or she might end up dead in an abandoned alley." She said. I rolled my eyes at her whereas the others laughed.

When they laughter died down they all looked at me expectantly. "What about you Bella who are you staying with?" Leah questioned. I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know I haven't checked yet I am going to check later." I told them.

"All right, then I guess it's time to go shopping" Caitlin said as stood up and walked out of the room we all followed her in silence. A pout made its way to my face and a silently turned to Caitlin. But as soon as she saw my pouty face she turned to face the front, "Nope, not happening Bella you're going to go shopping even if I have to drag you there!" she said firmly. "Okay." I sulked as we loaded into the back of her car.

Shopping with Caitlin has always been hectic but today had been worse than hectic seeing as all the attention was on me. Caitlin had bought me plenty of clothes and I was sure that I wouldn't need to go on a shopping trip for the next few years. But what surprised me the most was the fact that they most of them were thick and warm she had only bought a few clothes which would be suitable for the summer. When I questioned her it; she rolled her eyes at me and had asked me whether I was even listening to anything that was said in the meeting. When I had shrugged she had quickly explained that Forks was a one of the rare places where it tended to be cold all through the year and had also said that they only have a few days of sun throughout the year.

I had quirked my eyebrows at that. I had always thought that Manchester was cold and that there couldn't be a place on earth that had less sun than Manchester but apparently I was mistaken because the place I was going to live now was meant to be twice as cold as Manchester.

Why couldn't it be a sunny place? I had wondered but I quickly put that thought aside as Caitlin demanded me to try on another pair of clothes.

In the end we ended up dropping all our TWENTY BAGS (yes I had counted them, and yes they were all for me, that was probably the most anyone had ever spend on me and god knows how I will ever repay Caitlin. But she will never accept money i offer her anyway. No matter how much I beg her.) We headed to this nice little café to eat something before heading back home. As I sat there quietly sipping on my chocolate latté I remembered the Envelope that I had put in my bag.

I was debating over whether to open it or not when Caitlin called my name. I looked at her questioningly.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to open that envelope of yours and finally tell us who your family is. As we've all been dying off curiosity and I bet you want to know as well." I looked at her for a while before nodding and quietly reaching in my bag.

I grabbed the envelope and got it out. I stared at it for a while wondering what my family would be like. As I was; after all; spending a whole year with them. Suddenly the envelope started to feel heavy in my hands as I became nervous wondering whether they would like me or not.

I quickly pushed the thoughts aside and opened the envelope.

The picture fell out of the envelope and slipped under the table. But I didn't bother picking it up because in that moment of time I was more interested in the name of the family.

Taking a deep breath I unfolded the paper which held the name of the family.

The families name was…..

_The Cullen's._

_

* * *

_

**do you like it? She will be meeting the Cullens pretty soon now**


	3. Chapter 2: Hellos and Goodbyes

**A/n: You may find this chapter a bit boring at the start, but it gets good at the start! So please hang on till the end. :D**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed favourited or story alerted this story!**

**Thakyou to my beta Deonne for pointing out my mistakes to me :) You are the best :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hellos and Goodbye!

Isabella's Point of views

I stared at the three gigantic suitcases in front of me satisfied. One may think that a person only needs one suitcase off clothes for a trip. But they were wrong I needed three one was filled with memories of my childhood; all the pictures from my childhood, my mom's old jewellery, my fathers' favourite hat, which he always wore when he went fishing, and some home videos. You may think it is completely unnecessary to take all these things with you but I couldn't survive one month without all these possessions they made me feel close to my family and bring me comfort when I am upset or going through a rough time.

The other two suitcases were filled with all the clothes and accessorize that Caitlin had bought me today. She had made it clear that she wanted me to bring all the clothes, shoes and accessorize with me, I had immediately agreed with her as I owed her hugely for buying me all those expensive articles of clothing.

I turned to look at Sophie who had offered to help me pack my things, "Looks like we did a good job Honey. Thank you for helping."

"Your welcome" she said politely.

I smiled at her, "Better get some; sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day.".

She nodded in agreement and slid under her covers.

We had both changed into our pyjamas and completed our nightly rituals before packing my belongings as we both thought that would be the best.

I walked towards her and sat down on the floor next to her; I smotthed out her hair gently. My mind raced for a few second as I silently contemplated over which story to tell her today.

We have been doing this ever since Sophie arrived to the Foster home because on the first day she had nightmares about her past, she had woken up screaming. I had woken up immediately and soothed her by telling her a bed time story. Apparently; the bedtime stories had helped because the next day she had told me that she had slept peacefully and didn't have nightmare after i told her a story.

I had smiled and promised myself I'd always tell her a story before she went bed. After a while the nightmares had evaporated and she didn't need a bedtime story to scare them away, but I still told her one as it had become a nightly ritual.

I eventually decided upon one story and started telling it her using funny voices for each different character to making her giggle drastically.

When she eventually fell asleep; I gave her a kiss on the forehead, shuffled over to the switch and turned the light off before crawling into my own bed.

I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to sweep through me but it never happened instead I found myself, wide awake, thinking through what had happened today in the café after I had opened the envelope and revealed the name and picture of the family that I was going to live with...

"_I've got the __Cullens__.__ I wonder what they are like." I said thoughtfully._

"_Didn't you get a picture?" Sophia asked, whilst Caitlin looked at me curiously._

_Oh yeah!" I exclaimed as I had a light bulb moment. I __bend__ down and started to look for the picture that had fallen out of the envelope._

"_Holy shit!" Leah suddenly exclaimed._

_I jump in surprised and banged my head against the table. I groaned as the pain shot through my head. _

_Three pairs of concerned eyes appeared in front of me, "Are you okay?" Caitlin questioned._

"_Yes I'm fine just had another one of my infamous clumsy moments" I explained casually as I slid into my seat. I turned to Leah, "May I know the reason behind you sudden squeal? Seeing as it nearly gave me a heart __attack__?" Leah rolled her eyes at my choice of wording, "You're so melodramatic Bella! You hurt yourself on a daily basis… But seriously if you see this you will squeal ten times louder than me!" she slid a photo across the table towards me, and gave me a smirk._

_I looked down at the picture questioningly, "what is it?" I asked Leah._

_She huffed impatiently, "Just turn it around Bella, and look at it!" _

_I rolled my eyes at her impatience and turned around the picture._

_I looked at the picture and stared at the seven figured. They all without doubt were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They were all beautiful in their own unique way. They all had the same pale skin and honey coloured eyes. They all were so alike yet so different at the same time that it almost seemed unnatural._

"_You never react the way I expect you to, you always surprise me by doing the opposite of what I think you would do." Leah muttered looking slightly amused._

_Caitlin huffed, "What__ is going on?"_

_I slid the picture across the table towards her and Sophie._

_Caitlin immediately picked it up and looked at it and Sophia leaned over and looked at it over her shoulder. Both of their eyes widened at the same time and a second later both their jaws dropped to the floor._

_It was comical seeing both oof their facial__ expression change so fast__ Leah she started chuckling quietly. _

_Sophia was the first one to compose herself, "Wow! Do you think any of the boys are single?"_

_Hearing her question Leah sobered up. Leah was about to voice her opinion when Caitlin spoke, "I doubt it people as beautiful as them couldn't possibly be single." Caitlin said flatly. Leah and Sophia nodded in agreement. "But that doesn't mean we can't daydream about them!" Sophia squealed and they all immersed into an animated conversation about the boys. I listened quietly not wanting to get involved but after a while the conversation became un-bearable and I had a feeling that my lunch would make a second appearance if I didn't stop this conversation._

"_Eww… You guys do realise that I'll have to live with these people for a whole year and it won't be easy for me after hearing all of you talk about them like that. This conversation will echo in my mind every time I see them!" I said waving my hands in the air trying to prove a point._

"_At least you get to live with a good looking family!" they all said together._

_I widened my eyes in surprise. _

_Leah crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair, "I am going to be living with the Mallory's and I'm already not looking forward to it as I'll be staying under the same roof as a Barbie!"_

_Sophia patted her hand in mock sympathy._

_Caitlin stood up, "Right I think it's time we head out and get home to pack and get ready for our trip!" _

_We all nodded in agreement and headed to her car._

I was bought out of my memories when I felt a tiny figure crawl into bed next to me.

I turned to face the figure and noticed the unruly brown curly hair as it bounced all over the place whilst she tried to get comfortable.

"Sophia what are doing? Aren't you meant to be asleep?" I asked her softly.

She snuggled into my side, "You're going to be gone tomorrow. I am not going to see you for a whole year and I will miss you like mad! So I want to spend tonight close to you? Can I please?"

My heard shattered into a million pieces as I heard her plea. Tears threatening to spill from my eyes but I fought them back.

I moved closer to Sophie and embraced her tightly, "Of course you can sweetie." I whispered softly.

She looked up at me and due to light which was entering the room from street lamp outside I could see a frown form on her forehead. She gently reached forward and wiped a tear off my cheek, I hadn't realised I was crying.

"Don't cry Bellsy." She said using the old nickname she had given me when she arrived.

I swallowed a sob and buried my head in the pillow trying to compose myself. I was going to miss this girl. Goodness, how I would survive a year without her?

"Sorry honey." I muttered once I had gained control of myself.

I quietly kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams Sophie" I whispered to her, after a while my eyelids started to become heavy and I finally fell into a dreamless deep slumber.

I woke up to two tiny hands shaking my shoulders. I groaned and rolled over burying my head deeper into the cushion.

"Bella, Isabella, Bellsy Boo, Bellsy, Izzy…. BELLYBUTTON WAKE UP!" Sophie screamed. I immediately sat up straight in bed and glared at her.

"What did you call me?" I asked in a threateningly low voice.

"Bellybutton!" she squealed clapping her hand and giggling loudly, not seeming startled by What so ever.

"Will you take it back and apologise?" I asked when was close to her.

"Nooooo!" She screamed.

I grinned at her mischievously; then launched myself on her and started tickling her sides, making her giggle even louder.

"Do you take it back now?" I grinned.

She shook her head furiously whilst she slapped and kicked at me trying to escape.

"Oh? The war is on then!" I exclaimed as I started tickling her even more.

"Okay! Okay! I gave up…. Sorry!" she exclaimed.

I stopped tickling her as a smug smile made its way to my face.

She rolled her eyes at my smile, "You only won because you cheated!"

I stuck my tongue out and she returned the gesture happily.

Once I stopped teasing her and looked at her properly I realised that she was ready for school.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Sophie how come you are ready so early?"

"Because I couldn't sleep and thought I'd just get ready without disturbing you!" she said not meeting my eyes.

I wanted to question her more but let it go, when I realised that I had very little time left to get ready.

"All right little one, you go downstairs whilst I get ready."

"Okay!" she said as she headed out of the room.

Once I was dressed and all ready for the long journey someone knocked on the door

"Come in" I shouted.

Jack a boy my age poked his head around the door, "Hey Bells, we were just wondering if you needed help getting all your suitcases downstairs?" he told me smiling.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Who is 'we'?"

He opened the door further revealing two other boys, named Jason and Luke, "We figured out that you would have quite a few suitcases." Jason chuckled while Luke gave me a warm smile.

"You may take my suitcases down stairs." I said gesturing to the suitcases in the corner.

"Yes miss!" they said in unison as they picked up the suitcases and walked out of the door.

Once we were all down stairs we heard a car honk outside and at the same time my phone went off indicating I had a text.

"That must be Leah's mom. Could you please take the suitcases outside and put them in the back on Sue's car?" I asked them. They all groaned and started shaking their heads, but I quickly stuck my bottom lip out and batted my eyelashes, the boys groaned loudly, "And you wonder were Sophie got her tricks from." Luke muttered shaking his head whilst the three of them carried the luggage to Sue's car.

I gave him an innocent look, "I don't know what you are talking about." I said as innocently as I could.

All three of them turned to me once my luggage was in the back of Sue's car and rolled their eyes at my comment while jogging inside.

I chuckled to myself and made my way to Sue.

"Can I just say goodbye to everyone before we go?" I questioned.

"Sure we've got plenty of time yet." Sue assured me.

I smiled at her, and went inside, with Leah and Sue on my tail.

As I entered the kitchen I was hit by the mouth-watering smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Sophie came up to me with a big grin plastered across her face. She took my hand and led me to one of the chairs and sat me down.

I gave her a confused look.

She smiled at me, "Today is your last day here, and all of us will not see you for a whole year after that!" she exclaimed. I looked around the room that was filled with everyone who lived in the Home. Some of them smiled at me whereas others stood looking as if they couldn't care less.

There aren't many nice people in this place.

"Right so lets eat before Bella goes all mushy on us!" Leah exclaimed lightening the mood. I shot her a thankful look whilst she winked at me.

Everyone one hummed in agreement and took their seats around the table whilst talking to each other.

I loaded my plate, and took a bite one of one of the pancakes.

I moaned at the taste and closed my eyes and chewed slowly trying to savour the taste as long as it lasted. When I opened my eyes Sophie was beaming at me, "Do you like it? I helped making them!" she said enthusiastically. I laughed heartedly at her enthusiasm, "It was delicious Sophie! I am sure you will make a great cook when you grow up!" I complimented her. She gave me a smile before digging into her own pancakes.

Once I was finished eating my Pancakes and had put away my dish. Sue cleared her throat to get my attention, "Right Bella I think we should get going soon or you'll be late!" I nodded.

I made my way out of the dining room, "Sophie?" I called trying to find her.

"Here" I faintly heard Sophie say. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I made my way to the front door.

Sophie was seated on the door step fiddling with her fingers nervously. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. She wiggled out of my arm and stood up facing me.

"Do you have to go?" she asked in a broken voice as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

I swallowed down the lump that rose in my throat and nodded at her.

She sighed quietly and shifted her gaze to the ground.

I looked at her for a second before pulling her into a tight embrace. Sophie sobbed into my shoulders whilst I comforted her. After a few minutes her sob turned into sniffles and she look a few breathes before stepping out of my arms. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and gave me a watery smile.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really?"

She nodded excitingly. I smiled glad that she was back to her normal self. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a neatly wrapped small box.

I furrowed my brows, "What is this?" I questioned.

She giggled, "I am not going to tell you silly! It is a surprise! Open it please!" she exclaimed clapping her hands with enthusiasm.

I laughed at her as I carefully started to un-wrap the small box. Once it was unwrapped I was left with a small navy colour box. I quietly opened the box to reveal my present and gasped as I saw what was inside.

"Oh my goodess! Sophie this is beautiful!" I exclaimed hauling her into a hug whilst tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I know right first time I saw it I knew I had to give it you! So I bought it with my pocket money." I back a bit and looked her in the eyes.

"You didn't have to spend your pocket money on me!" I told her.

"Yes but I wanted to silly!" she laughed.

I gave her a smile not having it in me to decline her present.

I carefully got the beautiful charm bracelet out of the box and turned it around in my hands. It was truly unique it had small charms around it which all represented the relationship I had with Sophie.

I looked at the innocent child in front of me, "Will you put it around my arm Sophie."

She grinned as she got the bracelet out of my hands and wrapped it around my wrist.

"I promise to wear it at everyday when I am in Forks." I whispered honestly.

"Oh and Sophie I also have something for you!" I said remembering the necklace I had bought her the other day.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded, "I didn't have much time to wrap it up so nicely but I hope you like it" I said whilst I gave her the box.

She got it out of my hand eagerly and opened it revealing the locket I had bought her on the shopping trip the previous day. On the front of the heart shaped locket it said sisterhood in the most elegant script and inside there was a small place to put two pictures. I had thought that it represented me and Sophie well and that it would make the perfect present for her.

I stood up reaching forward I got the necklace out of the box and put it around Sophie's neck and gently grabbed hold of Sophie's fragile shoulders. "I know this year is going to be hard for the both of us. I will miss you and I know you will miss you too. But I want you to know that I will never be far, and this necklace is a reminder of me. When you miss me this necklace will make you feel close to me, and before you know it this year will be over" I whispered to the little child. She nodded at me and I hugged her one last time.

I sighed into her hair; I was going to miss this little monster.

"Okay then kiddo lets get you inside." I muttered standing up and reaching for her hand. We walked silently into the living room where, I looked around the around the room and my eyes landed on the three boys that I was looking for. Luke, Jack and Jason were lounging on the couch playing a video game. I cleared my throat once trying to get their attention but none of them noticed as they were observed into the video game. So I called their names but they still didn't notice me. With a sigh I moved to stand in front of the television blocking their view.

"Bellaaaaaaaa!" All three of them exclaimed suddenly noticing my presence.

"Oh good I finally got your attention." I said.

None of them replied to me, waiting for me to give them an acceptable explanation for 'rudely' interrupting their video game.

"Well I am heading off to the Airport now, so I came to you with little Sophie." I said gesturing to the little girl who was standing in the doorway.

Understanding lit all three of their faces as their gazes shifted to the little figure in the doorway.

"Hey Sophie, do you want to play a video game with me before school starts." Jason asked her in a soft voice.

"I don't know how to play." Sophie muttered shyly she muttered; shifting her gaze to the floor.

Jason stood up and went over to Sophie and bended down so he could look into her eyes, "But we could always teach you right?" he asked smiling softly.

She nodded at him smiling slightly.

Jason lead her back to the couch and Luke got out all the games and asked Sophie which one she wanted to play.

Jason looked down at me and smiled, "Don't worry Bella we will look after Sophie, she is in safe hands."

I nodded convinced that Sophie would be happy hanging out with the boys. Jason, Luke and Jack were the only friendly people in this place if you didn't count me or Sophie. So I had asked them to look after Sophie for the time I was gone for and they had happily agreed; promising that they would look after her.

I gave Jason a quick hug and thanked him before making her way outside. I slid into the back of Sue's blue Honda and slammed the door shut behind me. "Seatbelt Bella." Sue reminded me as she started the engine. I nodded at her and buckled my seatbelt.

We drove to Manchester Airport; Sue would occasionally remind us to stay out of danger, to be careful and would remind us both of things but otherwise the ride was spend in a comfortable silence. Sue parked the car in a free place and cut off the engine. We all stepped out and got our luggage out met up with Sophia and Caitlin as well as their parents and checked in. We were waiting for our flight to be announced we stood around and talked to each other about the future and what it may hold for us.

"Could all the passengers going to Seattle please make their way to the plane, please. Thank you." An unfamiliar voice said through the speaker.

My friends all started to hug their parents' goodbye whilst they lectured them on behaviour and things like that. I felt a burn in my chest as I watched them interact. At times like this I wished that my parents were still around. I shook my head clearing the thought out of my head. Once they were done saying their Goodbyes I gave each set of parents a polite smile before making my way to the plane with my friends.

Once we found our seats I hurriedly took the one that was next to the window; I loved the view from planes. My friends followed me and filed into the seats next to me. Once we were all sat down we started talking animatedly about Forks and seeing my friends' enthusiasm; my enthusiasm started to built.

When we were about to land in Seattle my enthusiasm increased by a 1000 Volts and I started to bounce in my seat impatiently wondering when we would arrive in Seattle. Leah quirked an eyebrow at me, "Aren't you a bit too excited? Yesterday it seemed like you couldn't care less and now you are practically bouncing in your seat!" Caitlin looked at me and grinned before turning to Leah, "Oh I gave her an energy drink which is filled with caffeine." She said smugly. I stared at her in horror. "Are you trying to tell me that the drink I had before was drugged with caffeine?" I asked astonished. "Yep, you needed an energy boost" she said simply.

Sophie started chuckling, I gave her an questioning look, "Bella we know how high you get when you have one cup of Coffee and if the drink you had is filled with caffeine like Caitlin claims it is then you are bound to give the family your staying with a scare." She explained before falling into another laughing fit. Leah and Caitlin joined her soon after, I shrugged and started laughing, feeling left out.

Apparently, we were laughing so hard that we disturbed Natalie and her follow Barbie's beauty sleep. She looked at us in annoyance, "Could you four please take your freakiness elsewhere so _normal_ people can have their beauty sleep. I need to look my best when I see that gorgeous Newton Boy." She snapped.

I snorted, finding it hard to consider her normal, "Sorry darling but I am afraid you don't fit under that category. I think that you fall under the 'plastic or maybe even 'Barbie'" Leah said seriously patting her shoulder in mock sympathy.

Natalia huffed and looked the other way.

"Oh! Natalia you do look like Barbie! Does that mean that Newton boy is you Ken?" Natalia's best friend and biggest airhead alive, wondered out loud.

I looked at my friends biting my lip trying to hold back my laughter. But one look at each other send us all into a fit giggles which soon turned into laughter. I clutched my stomach as tears started steaming down my cheeks.

The stewardess's voice sounded through the speakers as she told us all to buckle our seatbelts as the plane was about to land.

We stopped laughing but couldn't help the smirks that were plastered across all of our faces. We buckled our seatbelts and I put my earplugs in and listened to some songs on my Ipod. I started bouncing in my seat again waiting impatiently for the plane to land.

I excitedly talked to my friends as we followed the queue on people going inside. Once we got inside we stood in a line to show our passport and then I practically skipped to the place where you collect your luggage from.

"Whatever you gave her, I think it's amazing! She's as high as a kite one would think she's on drugs!" I think I heard Sophia whisper-scream to her.

I looked at pulled my luggage off as it came in view and put it down next to me. Once all my suitcases were on the floor I stared at them and scratched my brow, wondering how I was going to carry them all. "Need this?" Leah asked as she came up to me pushing one of those cart where you can carry your baggage on. I slapped my forehead, "I can be so stupid sometimes." I muttered. I gave her a thankful smile as I loaded my bags onto the cart.

Once I was done I looked around to find that everyone else was waiting for me.

I grinned, "Shall we?"

They all nodded at me and we all pushed our carts and followed the directions leading us for the waiting area. As I neared it I looked at my friends, "Ready to see the families ladies?" I questioned.

They all took deep breath, "Lets meet the people that will either make our stay heavenly or a living hell." Leah said as she pushed her cart forward.

I rolled my eyes at the back off her head, and went after her.

Once we reached the waiting area I scanned the crowd watching couples kiss and friends and family embrace each other. But I couldn't find the family that I would be staying with.

"There they are!" Sophia exclaimed as she hurried over to a family, who were holding up a board saying with her name on it. I looked after her and watched as she I smiled at the family and started interacting with them. She turned around and gave me a wave before she headed out of the airport with her family.

I moved my gaze around the room and it landed on Caitlin's back. She was talking to a dark brown haired girl with round glasses. The girl seemed to be around our age and was relatively pretty and had a warm smile which made her look approachable and friendly. Next to the girl were two adults who both shared characteristics with the girl. Next to the mother there were two identical little boys around the age of six who were playing with little car toys. They seemed like a friendly family and I was happy that Angela would be staying with them. I caught Caitlin's eye as they turned to leave she gave me a warm smile before pointing in a direction and looking away.

I looked in the direction that she had recently pointed in and saw Leah standing there with her hands crossed across her chest glaring at a girl with blonde hair and cold blue eyes the girl was glaring right back at her and it seemed as if not a single one of them was blinking. On both sides of the girl were the girls' parents looking in between the two girls with amused yet helpless expressions.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit at their first meeting, before scanning the area again but the family from the photograph were nowhere to be seen. I sighed and sat down and put my luggage in front of myself.

I got out my Ipod and listened to some songs as I waited for someone to pick me up. After five songs and two delicious bars of chocolate and a full packet off crisp I sat bouncing in my seat hyper for the second time today due to having too much junk food. I sang along to the song that was currently playing on my Ipod causing quite a few people to look in my direction but I didn't care I think I even pulled a funny face at a few of the people that had stared at me.

I was singing the verse of the song when I felt someone tap my shoulder; I stopped singing and turned to look. A pixie like girl and a tall boy with blonde hair (which I recognised from the picture) were looking at me with amused expressions. I gave them a small smile and gave them a small wave,

"Hey, I am Bella Swan it is a pleasure to finally meet you!" I exclaimed happily flashing them a toothy smile.

I normally am not this energetic or talkative around people I had just met. But when I am high, on sugar, I tend to be like this.

Today should be interesting.

* * *

**like/ hate? Review! Next chapter should be exciting!**

******I have exams the whole of next week so I wont be updating for a hile. But you'll get you next Chapter within the next two weeks! I promise! But I really need to study or my exams!**

**Madeliefje! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Uncomfortable stares

**A/N: Special thanks to Deonne for helping me with my grammar and silly mistakes! You are amazing! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this chapter to their favourites or put it on alert! You guys are awesome!**

**This was my favourite chapter so far I hope you like it too! :D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Uncomfortable stares.**

**

* * *

**"Hey, I am Bella Swan it is a pleasure to finally meet you!" I exclaimed happily flashing them a goofy grin.

They both gave me their own dazzling smiles; they both were certainly more beautiful in person than they were in the picture. Both of their eyes were a unique liquid honey brown colour. Their skin was so pale that it made my skin look dark and that was saying a lot seeing as my skin was ghostly pale, lips were the deepest and darkest shade of red. They looked so alike yet so different at the same time.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen and this is my lovely boyfriend Jasper Hale." Alice said politely shaking my hand. Once she let go I shook Jasper's hand, "The pleasure is ours Bella!" he said in a nice southern accent.

I smiled at him.

They both stared at me in a weird way taking in my presence. My weight from one leg to another waiting for them to snap out of their staring but after they didn't I looked at them, "Are you two okay?" I asked them confused.

Alice quickly shook her head, "Sorry Bella, but you remind us of someone have we met before?" she asked.

I furrowed my eyebrow and looked at them for a while, I was certain I hadn't seen them before; would have remembered them, "No I don't think we have." I Told her.

"Funny you remind me of someone." Alice muttered.

She quickly shook her head clearing her head and smiled at me apologetically.

"Bella we are so sorry for coming late! I was so excited to finally meet you that I decided to take a shortcut; it obviously seemed like a good idea then. But there was a massive traffic jam halfway through the route and I couldn't get out of it! This is the first time I was stuck in a traffic jam!" she explained sulking a bit at the end.

"Yes, the very first time you didn't see it coming." Jasper chuckled. Alice stuck out her tongue at him. I watched the interaction in confusion.

"So shall we head home? I am sure everyone else is wondering why we aren't home yet." Alice said.

I grabbed my luggage, "Lead the way."

Jasper came to stand in front of me, "Allow me." He said as he stuck his hand out waiting for me to pass the cart, holding the luggage, to him. "Oh no it's okay Jasper I can handle my own baggage."

He smiled at me, "I am sure you can, but what kind of man would I be if I let you carry your luggage in my presence?" he questioned; "Besides I think Alice will have some things to tell you." He said as I let go of the cart.

"Thanks Jasper but you really didn't have to." I told him.

"Oh but I wanted to." he said smiling.

I felt someone link their arm with mine; I looked to my left only to see Alice grinning at me.

"So Bella, seeing as you will be staying with us for the year. I make it my duty to tell you more about our family. "She told me animatedly.

"Sure why don't you begin telling me about your family. I am all ears!" I told her.

"Okay so where shall I begin…. Oh I know!" she exclaimed, "Well Bella I think it would be best to begin with telling you where we all come from!" she said excitedly. "We all lost our parents at quiet a young age. Esme and Carlisle adopted us all and treat us like their own children. Over the years all five of us have become incredibly close, and even though none of us are blood related except Rosalie and Jasper who are twins. We all are a big happy family!" she finished as she slid into the backseat of the car, gesturing for me to sit next to her. Two of those names seemed to be familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard them before. I put it aside and asked Alice a question.

As I sat down next to her, "Alice didn't you introduce Jasper to me as your boyfriend? But you just said he is part of your family." I questioned confused.

Alice chuckled a bit, "Well Bella I think I may have forgotten to mention that as you know I and jasper are a couple. But my adoptive brother Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister are also a couple. Many people find it odd, but it's not like we're blood related to each other, and who can come in-between the force of true love?" she questioned rhetorically.

"So as you might realise everyone in the family has an other half. Except my brother Edward he is the only single one in the family. Bella you will love the whole family everyone in the family is very nice and caring and looks out for one and another" she frowned for a bit, "Well Rosalie might not accept you at first and might be cold towards you, but please don't take it personally some accidents from her past caused her to be this way." She finished.

I was stunned to silence not by what she told me about Rosalie but by her words about relationships, that was one of the most matures speech I had ever heard. I didn't know that 17 year old were capable of being in a serious relationship leave alone give such mature opinions about love. I wasn't an expert in love but it wasn't hard to realise that Alice and Jasper loved each other implicitly and that they would do anything to see the other happy.

"But I think Edward's relationship status might change soon." I thought I heard Alice mutter. I whipped my head to her direction. Her face was expressionless and her eyes had a distant look to them. It almost seemed as if she wasn't even there.

"Alice? Did you say something?" I asked concerned.

She quickly shook her head, emptying her head of whatever thought that was running through her mind. "Nothing at all Bella." She said happily.

Jasper looked in the rear view mirror and gave Alice a worried look. Alice met her gaze and it seemed as if they were having an internal conversation, as if they knew what the other was thinking when they blinked or ran their hand through their hair. Eventually, Alice broke eye contact and her lips started moving at a almost impossible fast speed, Jasper nodded once before turning his attention back to the road.

I looked at Alice questioningly, "Alice did you just say something?"

She flashed me a toothy smile, "No Bella I was just singing to myself." She explained. I was about to ask her a question regarding the interaction I had just seen go on in-between her and her boyfriend when she quickly changed to topic making me forget all about the recent exchange

Alice was a really nice girl and I had a feeling that we were going to become great friends, I had only known her for an hour or so and I felt as if I had known her for a life time! But the only bad thing was that she LOVED shopping, I had actually groaned out loud when she mentioned shopping; her and Jasper had given me a confused look after my sudden eruption, I quickly explained my love for fashion- note the sarcasm. Jasper had chuckled at me while Alice glared at me and gave me a lecture on how no woman could or even should hate shopping. It was rather fascinating seeing Alice get so passionate about shopping. She reminded me of Caitlin. Even though she was the greatest shop-o-holic in my life. I had a feeling that Alice would beat her by a mile in any shopping competition. Heck! I think Alice could easily be classed as the states biggest shop-o-holic, and I had only known her for an hour or so!

Once Alice stopped talking I leaned against the car window. Suddenly feeling very tired, the sugar started to wear off and the exhaustion from the flight hit me like a brick wall. My eyes started to droop and I tried to fight them but I didn't have enough energy so I let them droop and eventually fell asleep.

_I was in a black tunnel; I was running around trying to get out of it as I was petrified of the dark. But the tunnel seemed to be endless. Eventually after running for a while I started to see glimpses of light. I breathed out relieved. Sprinting towards the source of light; wanting to get out of the monstrous dark tunnel as fast as possible. _

_I was running to the light but the source of light kept on moving out of my reach when I got close enough. I cried out in agony before sinking to my knees and putting my head in my hands. Fearing, that I would never get out of the dark tunnel!_

_I felt the atmosphere change and looked around me only to be blinded by the bright light. I immediately shut my eyes as the light burned holes through my eyes. I slowly re-opened them trying to adjust them to the light. Once my eyes were adjusted I looked around. I gasped as I recognised the place. I was in the hospital. But not just any hospital! I was in Saint Mary's the very hospital that my parents had passed away in! And I was in the same ward that I had been in months ago as I had waited for the doctors to update me on my parents' health. _

_I felt my heart jump into my throat as tears started to pool in my eyes as the memories flashed through my mind. I pinched my eyes shut; shaking my head violently trying to clear my mind of the painful memories. _

_I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I snapped my eyes to the figure who the hand belonged to. Their stood my mother looking down at me. I was about to stand up and hug the hell out of her when her facial expressions catched my attention. I gasped out loud and stood up, I started backing away from her as tears started to make their way down my cheek. _

_As I was backing away I bumped into something hard. I turned around only to come face to face with my father. He looked down at me with the most heart breaking scowl on his face. His hands were curled up in fists and his eyes were blazing with furry. _

_Mom came to stand next to him her face held the exact same expressions as my fathers. They started to walk around me in circles their faces holding nothing but rage._

_They started to throw words at me,_

"_Your fault!" my father spit._

"_Your idea!" spit my mother._

"_We would never have been dead!"_

"_You caused it all!"_

"_YOU TOOK OUR LIVES AWAY!" _

"NOOOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming. I was panting trying to catch my breath as thick hot tears trailed down my cheeks.

"Bella are you alright?" A familiar voice asked from my left. I furrowed my brow in confusion until it came all crashing down on me. I fell asleep in the car whilst we were going to Alice's house! Gosh how stupid could I be?

I stopped having nightmares one month after my parent's death! So why did my subconscious have to remind me of them again? Especially now when I was in the car going to my new families home?

I quickly wiped the tears from my face and got my breath under control before turning to face Alice and Jasper who were both looking at me with similar worried expressions. But Jasper seemed to be in pain as well as if he knew exactly what I was going through.

I shook my head emptying it of all the sad thoughts, I gave them the happiest smile I could muster, "I am fine just had a bit of a nightmare nothing to worry about!" I told them cheerily.

Jasper didn't seem very convinced and was about to ask another question when I quickly interrupted him, "When are we going to get to your house?" I asked, I had become a professional at distracting people over the months that it all came naturally now. It meant I didn't have to lie to anyone anymore which was good as I wasn't exactly good at lying and people always saw right through my lies.

"Oh, actually we're not that far away anymore." Jasper replied.

I looked around taking in my surrounding. We seemed to be in the middle of nowhere we were surrounded by the green trees and plants. Everywhere I looked all I saw was green. It was very beautiful, I had a feeling I could make a great painting out of the beautiful scenery they have out here I mused. Suddenly a great white house came in view, if you could call it a house that is it looked more like a mansion! The building looked like something out of the Victorians. But the right wall was all glass making it look modern. Every inch of the house was covered by beautiful flowers, making the plain white walls look colourful, it was a breathtaking sight!

Alice chuckled as she absorbed my reaction, "So I take it that you like the house?"

"Are you kidding me this most beautiful house I have ever seen! It is a breathtaking sight!" I told her exasperated.

Jasper chuckled as he parked the car and killed the engine throwing the keys in the air before catching them again.

"We are glad you do seeing as you'll be living here for the next year."

My eyes went as huge as saucers as I manipulated his words in my mind. Once I realised exactly what he was saying I started choking on the air- a typical Bella reaction choking on nothing and falling flat on my face. Boy I was making a great first impression! Alice immediately reached forward and started to pat my back.

My cheeks were burning from embarrassment when I recovered.

"You have a beautiful house." I muttered looking at the building in an effort to avoid their gaze.

"Thank you! I am sure you will also like the inside of the house but to see it you will have to get out of the car." Alice said sounding rather amused.

I opened the car door. My breath hitched as I saw what the car looked like from the outside. I hadn't seen it in the parking lot of the airport as I had been busy talking to Alice. It was a yellow Porsche I didn't exactly know the details but I didn't exactly need to be Leah to figure out that this cars amazing and must have cost millions of pounds! This family was loaded!

"Do you like it?" Alice asked she was sat on the hood of the car gently caressing it.

I nodded my head.

She smiled at me, "It's mine I got it for my 17th birthday!"

She jumped of the hood and came up to me linking her arm through mine. The school wasn't kidding when they had told us that it always was incredibly cold in Forks. But I hadn't realised it until Alice had linked her freezing cold arm through mine. I shivered involuntarily.

"Is it always this called in forks?" I questioned.

Alice laughed freely.

"Yes it is. We only have a few sunny days each year." Jasper told me smiling.

"And I thought Manchester was bad." I muttered to myself.

"Bella are you ready to go inside and meet our family?" Alice asked as she came to a stop in front of the front door.

I looked at her reluctantly, "As ready as I'll even be." I muttered as I started nibbling on my lip.

Alice gave me an encouraging smile, "Bella they will all love you!" she said as she threw the door open.

As soon as she opened the door I saw five figures. The nearest to us was a couple who I assumed to be Esme and Carlisle the parent figures in the family, as they both wore parental expressions. Esme had a heart shaped face with soft brown curls which fell perfectly around her face. Her husband, Carlisle was quite tall compared to her he had blonde hair and they both had a very caring aura around them which immediately made me feel at home.

They both smiled at me kindly, "Hi I am Bella it is nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Cullen!" I said politely.

"The pleasure is ours dear but please call us by our first name dear the formal names make us feel old." Esme said whilst Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Of course!" I told them smiling I was starting to like them.

I looked over Esme's shoulder to see a figure by the stare. He seemed to be very annoyed he was looking at me with a frustrated expression. It seemed like he was looking for something but couldn't find it so he was getting annoyed. I quirked an eyebrow wondering what was going on in his mind. When suddenly looked me in straight in the eyes as if he just realised that I was staring back at him. He took two steps forward but suddenly stopped in his tracks and froze looking at me horrified. He looked like he smelt something bad. I moved me head to the left side and pretended to look behind me as I sniffed my hair. It smelt of Lime, lemon and Apple like it normally did. I turned back around to look at him and quirked an eyebrow, "Hey I am Bella." I said politely trying to break the awkward silence.

He looked at me, "Edward Cullen." He spit out before he fled through the open door and disappeared into the forest.

That was odd.

I looked at the other couple next who was standing a few centimetres away from me. The huge and scary looking guy with curly hair the exact same shade as mine was staring at the place Edward had dissapeared ran, with a quirked eyebrow. The other girl who I assumed to be Rosalie, must have been the most beautiful person I had ever seen, she had beautiful blonde hair which fell into delicate little curls around her face. Her curls reminded me of my own curls. Her hair seemed to be exactly the same as mine but then it was a different colour. She had full lips and her body was one that models would die for.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. They both simultaneously looked down at me, and when they did they started to search my face almost as if they were looking for something but couldn't quiet find it, or they saw it but couldn't come to terms with it.

"Hello I am Isabella Swan." I told them as I had enough of their stares. I never introduced myself using my first name but their staring made me feel on edge.

Both their eyes snapped to mine and they stared at me in shock almost as if they had found what they were searching for…

"Isabella Swan?" Rosalie breathed. I gave her a confused look.

"Yes but I prefer to be called Bella?" I said but it came out as a question.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella! My name is Emmett and this is Rosalie." Emmett he recovered.

I gave him one of my dimpled smiles. He stared at me shocked before he smiled back at me.

It was odd how all the Cullens claimed to be adopted but yet the whole family had the same deathly pale skin and honey brown liquid eyes. Could it be a coincidence?

I shook my head I was thinking too much into things.

Someone poked me in the shoulder, "Bella I think we should unload all you stuff before you get tired!" she said.

I smiled at her, "Uh… sure let me just get my stuff and then you can show me to my room." I told her.

She shook her head, "Japer already took your stuff upstairs. I will just point your room out and give you a tour of the house! Oh… and by the way me and Esme designed your room, we didn't know what you would like! So we just did anything if you don't like it we can change it!" she told in one breath as she climbed up the stairs.

I stared at her startled, "Alice you didn't have to do that! A simple room would have been fine!" I told her.

"Nonsense you're staying in the room for a year of course we need to make you feel at home!" she said brushing my statement off.

I smiled to myself. This family seemed very caring. If you didn't count the introductions.

She gave me a tour of the house. Pointing out everyone's room and telling me every important subject that came to her mind.

When we reached what appeared to be my bedroom, Alice stopped and stared at me, "Now Bella if you don't like it just tell me okay?" she said.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Okay Alice, I promise to tell you if I don't like it!"

Her face went completely black and she became motionless, I looked at her concerned, I was about to reach out for her when she suddenly snapped out of it.

She looked at me and started grinning from ear to ear. She bounced over to me and put her hands over my eyes.

"Alice?" I asked reluctantly.

"I have a feeling you will like the room. So you can't see it until you are in the middle of it!" she told me excitedly.

"What if I don't like it?" I asked challengingly.

"Oh you will Bella." She said smugly.

She started leading me into the door and closed the door behind her.

She suddenly stopped and turned me around, "Are you ready to see your room?" she exclaimed.

"Just let me see the room already!" I exclaimed as her enthusiasm rubbed off on me.

She chuckled as she removed her hands from my eyes and allowed me to see my surrounding.

A gasp left my mouth as I looked around. The room was painted such a bright white colour that it almost looked blue. There were shelves attached to the wall painted a variety of different colours; each shelf had the capability to either hold family photos or books. There was a huge chandelier hanging off the ceiling, as the sun glimpsed through the clouds and shone directly upon the diamonds making the room look incredible shiny when the sun reflected onto it the room went turned multicoloured. The curtains were ocean blue and in the middle of the room was a queen size bed with bedside lamp sitting on the table next to the bed. There was a desk in the corner of the room which was a lemony green with a pen pot sitting at the far end. The carpet was a nice paper white colour and was very deep making me feel like I was walking on clouds. As I shifted my gaze my eyes fell on the two doors on the right wall.

I walked towards the first one and opened it, I gasped as I entered the huge walk-in-wardrobe I quickly stepped out of it and closed the door behind me. I looked at the other door wondering what that led to. As I opened it the air went out of my lungs, in front of me there was a huge Jacuzzi calling my name and begging me to it! I looked at it longingly. I quickly turned around to look at Alice. When she saw the expression on the face she laughed a laugh filled with humour.

"You can use the Jacuzzi for as long as you want but first you need to unpack your belongings and eat your dinner!" she told me. I grinned at her sheepishly before looking at me suitcases uncomfortably.

Alice took the hint realising I wanted to be alone and left me saying she was going to help Esme cook dinner.

Once I was sure that she had closed the door behind her I went to work unpacking everything and putting it into its places. Once that was all done I looked at the last few boxes that were left. They all contained home videos of me when I was a little child and family photo's which all reminded me of my parents.

I sighed and picked them up. I placed both the boxes underneath my bed. I couldn't afford anyone looking through any of the boxes. All the things in there still bought great pain to me whenever I look at them. I pushed the boxes underneath my bed and collapsed on top of it and closed my eyes exhausted.

I stayed there for a bit until someone knocked on the door, "Come in." I muttered.

I felt the bed go sink next to me, I looked to my side to see Alice look down at me, "I suppose you like the it?" she asked smugly.

I grinned at her and unexpectedly pulled her into a hug, "I love it Alice! It is amazing!" I told her honestly.

She hugged me back and chuckled quietly.

"But it was completely unnecessary! You shouldn't have gone through so much effort for only me!" I argued half heartedly.

She pulled back but kept hold of my hands. I frowned; her hands always seemed so cold. Seeing me frown at her hand she let go of my hands and put her own hands in her lap.

She looked me in the eye, "Bella, me and Esme we both enjoyed designing this room it wasn't much of a hassle. But if you want to thank somebody thank Esme!" she told me as she stood up.

My stomach started rumbling, my cheeks went a dark shade of red.

"We better get you some dinner. You look exhausted but I bet you still want to try out that Jacuzzi!" she said chuckling.

As we entered the dining room my mouth started to water it smelt the delicious.

I smiled at Esme, "Thank you for decorating my room it was beautiful!" I exclaimed grinning hugely.

She chuckled, "My pleasure dear!" she said warmly.

She then handed me a plate, "Get whatever you want you must be hungry!"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Aren't all of you going to eat?"

She shook her head, "No dear we all ate before you arrived and Jasper and Alice had some food whilst you were unpacking." I nodded silently before filling my plate up with food.

I ate in silence enjoying the food. Esme was a good cook!

Once I was finished I washed my plate and complimented Esme on her cooking.

Then I bid Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice goodnight seeing as all the others weren't in sight, I was beginning to think they didn't like me!

Alice told me I better get to bed seeing as I would be starting at Forks high tomorrow. She told me she would wake me up at the right time. I thanked her and proceeded up the stairs.

As soon as I entered my room I got out my SpongeBob pyjamas and set them out on the bed. When I entered the bathroom I quietly slid into the Jacuzzi and relaxed in the nice hot water.

I started to think about the dream I had about my parents it was quiet odd how I dreamt about them! I hadn't had a bad dream about them for months, and as soon as I arrive in Forks I have a dream about them? Did that mean anything? What about Edward, Rosalie and Emmett why did they react so weirdly towards me? Didn't they like me?

I quickly pushed the thoughts aside and closed my eyes right now I was going to enjoy the warmth of the water I would worry about them later!

* * *

**A/N: So how do you all like this chapter? I know it took me quite a while to actually post this chapter, but as I mentioned in the previous chapter I had my exams and a lot of homework which needed to be completed! But now that I have nothing in the way updates should be more regular! **

**Reviews always make me update faster! So leave some feedback and your opinion!**

**Until next time!**

**Madeliefje **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 4: Forks High

**A/N: Here is the Beta's version, NOt the update of the next chapter!**

**I know it is a bit late and all, but Fanfiction wouldnt let me publish, an error kept on comin up.**

******Those of you who are dissapointed that this isn't an update but the last chappter but then Beta'd, well I dont think you'll be waiting very long because I have three week long holidays coming up! So I will be likely to update soon, however, I can''t make any promsises at to when it will be!**

**Special shout out ****to: Deonne! My sweet and lovely Beta! You rock GIRL!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed Favourited or alerted my story, it really means a lot. I always try to get back to as many reviewers as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Forks High**

* * *

_Mmm... Nice chocolate... It looks so delicious the nice honey middle with a nut in the centre boosting the taste, it was my favourite. I could feel my mouth watering as I thought about it. The chocolate bar was just centimetres away from my lips. I licked my lips in anticipation and bought the chocolate bar closer to my mouth I opened my mouth and was just about to take a bite out of the delicious mouth-…_

"Bella wake up! It is time for school!" someone said, bouncing up and down on my bed.

Groaning I cuddled further into the comfortable bed and put the pillow over my head to block out the annoying voice.

I smiled in satisfaction as I felt my mind slip into unconsciousness if only I could have that chocolate dream again. I was at the point of falling into a deep slumber when suddenly the covers were yanked of my body.

My eyes sprang open and I sat up in bed. I shot daggers at my intruder and thought of methods in which I could get her back for waking me up at the crack of dawn.

"Alice Cullen, you should a good reason for waking me up before sunrise." I said in a low threatening voice.

"Well, good morning to you too Bella, I see that you are not the morning person." She chirped happily, dodging my question effectively.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "No Alice I am known to be a grumpy person in the morning, so you should not wake me up at the crack of dawn, I _will_ kill you next time you pull such an act" I told her menacingly, normally I would not dare talk like that to someone who I had met barely 12 hours ago, but it was so easy to get along with Alice that I almost forgot that I had just met her, and the fact that my brain was not working yet did not help the matter either.

"Don't be so difficult Bella! We both know that your threat is empty, I mean I barely even know you, and I already figured out that you could not hurt a fly even if you wanted to!" she said nonchalantly.

I huffed, but didn't argue with her knowing that she was speaking the truth.

Seeing that I was not going to put up a fight Alice smiled at me, "You should not be wasting time arguing here, I should be making you look your best for you first day at Forks High School!" she said clapping her hands in excitement.

I stared at her bewildered, "Excuse me?"

"Please, please, please Bella let me help you get ready for school today!" she particularly begged.

I looked at her un-easily; I wanted to decline her offer knowing that it included a make-up session which I loathe. But seeing her beg made it hard to refuse her offer.

I scratched my brow, "I don't know Alice."

She stuck out her bottom lip and widened her eyes.

"Fine!" I was such a sucker for puppy dog faces. They worked on me every single time!

She jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands, "You will not regret this Bella!" she exclaimed, I had a dreadful feeling that I was going to regret it but didn't utter a word because I didn't want to upset her.

Alice shoed me towards the bathroom, saying I should take a shower. As she found something for me to wear

After a nice hot shower I wrapped my body in a nice baby blue robe and cover my brown damp hair with a towel. I unlock the bathroom door allowing all the steam in the bathroom to escape; I was about to step into the delicate white carpet when my foot caught on the side of the door and I fell into it with a loud bang. I groaned into the carpet. Apparently coming to Forks hand not improved my lack of balance.

"Bella did you just fall on the floor?" Alice asked.

"Nope it just looked lonely so I decide to give it a hug." I told her sarcastically.

Alice chuckled, before disappearing back into the wardrobe.

I made my way to it and watched as Alice took out a few articles of clothing and looked at them appreciatively before putting them back where they belonged.

After a while she turned around holding a few articles of clothing.

"Well Bella I have to say you have a fashionable wardrobe for someone who claims to hate shopping." She said.

"I have nothing to do with that, I just have a friend who is addicted to shopping, and loves to torture me by dragging me to the mall and buying me overly expensive items, which are completely unnecessarily." I explained.

"Nonsense, cute clothes like these are important weapons that every girl must have, I'm glad that you have a friend that loves to shop, without her your wardrobe would be a complete disaster, which would consist of worn out jeans, baggy tops and hoodies." She said in clear disgust.

I opened my mouth to argue. But no words left my mouth as I realised that she was telling the truth.

Alice smirked at me knowingly, "Anyway I chose these clothes for you to wear, I will leave you alone to get changed." She said standing up and walking out of the wardrobe, shutting the door behind her.

I look down at the outfit that she chose for me to wear; it consisted of a grey top with ended on my thigh, the top with a black floral pattern printed on it along with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. It was topped of with classic grey boots and a small black cardigan.

I quickly slipped into the outfit not sparing a glance at the full length mirror.

I opened the door to the bedroom and looked for Alice. She was sat on top of my bed staring out of the window. When she heard me come in she looked over my clothes and smiled, "You look nice Bella, and with a little make-up you are boung to look fabulous."

Red lights started to go off in my head as I stared at her horrified, "Alice we don't have to do that, we are only going to school," I told her wide eyed.

"Nonsense Bella, now common we have a lot of work to do." She said grabbing my hand into her own freezing cold and leading me towards the dressing table in the corner of the room. I was odd how Alice's hand seemed to be cold at all times she must have a poor circulation or something.

She gently pushed me into the chair she started with my hair, she gently bought a comb through it trying to get all the knots out of it. It took her a while seeing as I had thick hair which reached my waist. But the process didn't take as much time as it normally would, sinse my hair was still wet from the shower I had just taken. Once all the knots were out of my hair she excused herself saying that she would be right back, when she came back she was armed with hairdryers, curlers, straighter and pins. She plugged in the hairdryer and started to blow-dry my damp hair until my usually curly locks were incredibly straight. I stared at it through the mirror in amazement; I didn't know it was possible to straighten your hair with a blow dryer. Next she bought the curler to my hair; I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat, letting her molest my hair and face, whilst I catched up on some sleep that she had so kindly stopped me from this morning getting.

"You are ready for school, sleeping beauty." Alice exclaimed, bringing me out of my little catnap. I stretched my arms in front of me and let out a yawn.

"I can't believe you actually fell asleep on me, I didn't think I was that boring." Alice said teasingly.

I smiled at her sheepishly and muttered and apology.

Alice waved it off and turned my chair around so that I was facing the mirror, "Do you like it?" she asked excitedly.

I looked in the mirror assessing myself, my hair was still straight like before but now she had curled the bottom. It was tamed, and wasn't all over the place like it normally was. Instead it fell around my face delicately. Alice had added some transparent glittery lip-gloss to my lips, and had added a bit of mascara to my eyelashes causing my big brown orbs to stand out. Overall my face looked natural and that pleased me.

My hair style and make-up complimented the outfit that Alice had chosen for me to wear nicely

"Thank you, Alice you did a good job!" I told her appreciatively.

"You are very welcome Bella; I didn't need to do very much to your face as you have a natural beauty." She complimented.

I blushed at her praise.

"There we go that is all you needed, your natural blush." Alice beamed as she took my hand and lead me downstairs.

I silently walked into the kitchen listening to Alice rant about the high school that I would be attending. I commented when I needed to but otherwise stayed quiet. I took a seat next to her and listened intently as she talked about the high school. When she finished talking, the room fell into a nerve-racking silence.

I looked up only to find, everyone looking at me almost as if they were searching for something, I unconsciously put my hand on my neck and started rubbing it, it was normal for me to do this when I was uncomfortable.

"Bella what do you want for breakfast?" Esme questioned gesturing to the stuff that was laid out. Breaking the silence effectively.

"Uhmm… Could I have some coffee please?" I asked.

"Of course dear, would you like it black?" she asked as she started to make me coffee.

I nodded and watched as she made me some coffee. Once she was done she slid the cup of coffee across the table towards me. I smiled at her in gratitude before wrapping my fingers around the warm cup I bought it close to my face and inhaled the strong aroma in delight. Nothing woke me up better than a fine cup of coffee. I took a sip from my coffee and closed my eyes in appreciation, biting my tongue to prevent the moan from rolling of my tongue.

I put my cup down and looked around me only to find everyone, including Emmett and Rosalie, looking at me in amusement. I looked down and turned a deep shade of red. "So I take it you like coffee?" Someone said in a deep voice. I looked in the direction of the voice and my eyes widened when I realised who it came from.

Seeing my reaction he smiled at me sheepishly before scratching his brow, "I am sorry for acting so rudely towards you yesterday, can we start all over again?" He asked sincerely.

I smiled at him, "I would like that."

He leaned across the table and stuck out his hand, "Hi I am Emmett McCarthy- I mean Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you." Why did Emmett McCarthy sound so familiar to me? Had I heard it before?

I quickly shook my head, "Hiya, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you too! And as for the questioned you asked me earlier, I do love coffee it helps me wake up in the morning." He chuckled at my last statement.

Rosalie cleared her throat from next to him, I looked at her questioningly, "Bella I would like to apologise for my behaviour yesterday to; it was completely unacceptable, I hope you can forgive me." I did a double take when I realised what she was saying. Due to Alice's words yesterday I hadn't expected Rosalie to be civil towards me let alone friendly.

"It is okay Rosalie, I never was angry with you so you don't need to apologise." I told her honestly.

She smiled at me.

"So Bella we did not get to talk to you much yesterday sinse you were tired from your journey, come to think of it, how was the journey yesterday?" he inquired trying to make conversation.

I blushed as I remembered how I had behaved in the plane, "Uhmm... It was good." I told him politely.

"So Bella, what subjects are you thinking of studying?" He asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Well, in if I was back in Manchester I would have been studying, English language, English Literature, Music and Biology. But apparently the education system here is different from the one in England, so I won't be able to do all the subjects I originally planned on doing. I do not know what subjects I will be studying as the school said that they would sort it out with Forks high and we would receive our time table here. They promised us that they would try to keep out subjects close to the once that were originally going to do in England." I explained to them.

They all nodded in understanding, and went silent. But the silence didn't last long as they suddenly started to blast questions at me. I stared at them wide eyed.

"Okay everyone; I think you should ask Bella questions one by one, so you don't overwhelm her." Jasper said as he came in. I smiled at him thankfully as he sat down on the other side of Alice.

Emmett and Alice looked at me with sheepish expressions, whereas Rosalie just flipped it off, "We were only curious. But I guess it would be best if we ask out questions one at a time." She said.

They all started asking me questions. None of them were too personal so I answered them with ease.

After a round of questions, the room fell silent as everyone ran out of things to ask. I leaned back in the chair and looked around the kitchen, it was decorated nicely it was very classic but yet modern. My eyes landed on a medical bag that was lying on the floor next to Carlisle's chair.

Carlisle caught me staring at the bag, "Bella I work as a doctor at the local hospital." He said. Answering my un-spoken question.

I bit my lips trying to hold back the snort that was threatening to escape from my mouth; The ER was my second home I spend half my life in there, since I was a magnet for accident and couldn't walk on a straight surface without tripping over my own feet, and now I was going to be living in the house of the town's doctor! How ironic was that?

A chuckle escaped my lips without my permission. I widened my eyes in horror and clapped my hands over my mouth.

Everyone looked at me curiously, "I assume that you find it funny that I am a doctor?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head furiously, "No sir, not at all I just find it ironic how I ended up in a doctors house." I explained.

Curiosity was clear as day on everyone's face as they looked at me, I sighed before launching into my gigantic medical history, "Well I would like all to know that I am one massive magnet that always attracts danger and I can hardly walk over a flat surface without tripping over my own feet, so I have spent a good amount of my life in the ER. I don't think there is any bone in my body that I haven't broken." I mused, "Anyway that's the reason behind my reaction. Towards you being a doctor." I told him honestly before my expression turned sympathetically, "And I am sorry to say this doctor, but knowing myself, I can without doubt say that you will have to treat me for a few injuries in the near future."

He chuckled, "Don't worry I am more than happy to treat you if you injure yourself but lets hope that doesn't happen."

"Oh so was that you that caused that big bang this morning. I thought that it came from your room." Jasper asked.

"Yep that was Bella, when I asked her whether she fell she told me that the floor needed a hug." She informed them whilst I shot daggers at her.

Everyone started laughing, whilst my cheeks turned the darkest shade of red.

Once the laughter died down Emmett was the first one to speak, "Boy I missed having you around." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uhm… I mean it will be fun having you around." He said correcting his mistake, as Rosalie gave him an alarmed look.

I looked in between the couple confused, it seemed to me as if they were trying to hide something but weren't quite succeeding.

"Well, I better get going, good luck for your first day at Forks high school Bella." Carlisle said.

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

He smiled back at me before bending down to kiss Esme on the cheek.

"Good morning." A musical voice greeted as I watched Carlisle vanish out of the front door.

I turned around just in time to see Edward enter the room.

He smiled at Esme, before taking a seat next to Emmett, which just happened to be in front of me,

When he noticed me staring at him, he offered me a smile, which seemed to be forced.

I sighed; I couldn't just expect everyone to like me straight away.

I looked down at my now cold coffee; I drank it all at once and put my cup down on the table.

I looked up and notice that the others weren't eating anything, "Aren't all of you going to have something to eat?" I questioned.

I got a round of excuses; I raised my eyebrow slightly but let it drop.

After a few seconds of silence Alice stood up abruptly, "We better get going, we don't want Bella to be late to her first day!" she exclaimed.

I stood up and started to make my way towards the stairs, "Bella where are you going?" Alice questioned.

"I forgot my bag in my bedroom; I am just going to get it." I told her.

"There's no need for that; I looked through your collection of bags when you were taking a shower and none matched your outfit so I got one of my own bags for you. It'll compliment your look perfectly." She beamed. I opened my mouth to tell her that it was completely unnecessary, "Do not dare refuse to wear by bag Bella!" she said in a terrifyingly low voice. But I still had the nerve to go against her.

"I already packed all my stuff into one of my rucksacks." I told her, feeling as I was not going to win this argument.

"Don't worry about that Bella I already transferred all you stuff into my bad." She said handing me the expensive looking black bag that went perfectly with my outfit. I looked at the smug grin that she wore on her face and fought the urge to slap it off.

I huffed and grabbed the bag out of her hands.

"Stupid evil pixie, always one step ahead of me." I grumbled under my breath as I heard someone snicker.

I turned around, "Bye Esme have nice day!" I told her politely. She smiled down at me gently.

"You too Bella." She called after me, as I followed everyone else out of the door.

Emmett and Edward just pulled their cars out of the garage when I walked out. Edward was driving a silver Volvo and Emmett was driving a huge jeep. I was not a great expert on cars, but I didn't need to be Leah to know that those cars cost a tonne.

"Normally we all drive in one car, which is Edward's, but seeing as you will be driving with us from now on, and we can't all possible fit into Edwards's car we decided to use Emmett's car as well." Alice told me.

I nodded, "Who am I driving with?" I asked.

"Emmett." She told matter-of-factly.

I mentally clapped my hands, it would just be too awkward if I had to drive with Edward seeing as he hasn't uttered a word to me ever since I arrived.

Alice and Jasper loaded into the back of Edward's car, as Emmett held open the back door waiting for me to step in.

I sat in the back of the car, and smiled at Emmett in thanks as he slammed the door shut and sat down in the driver's seat, and drove us to school.

We all sat in a comfortable silence; I watched the landscape as it passed, noticing that Forks had an awful lot of greenery in it; it was a nice change from the urban environment that I grew up in.

"We are here!" Emmett said loudly as he parked his jeep in the parking lot.

I looked around; noticing that just as I had predicted Forks High school was nowhere near as big as my high school back home. Looking at the students emerging from their cars I started to feel un-easy, my heart began to beat 10km per hour, as I started to get nervous.

Emmett and Rosalie turned around probably sensing my un-easiness.

"Don't worry about Forks high Bella, you will settle in perfectly," Rosalie said encouragingly.

"Yeah, and if any of the boys dare to even touch you, I promise you I will make them wish they were never born." Emmett said in a low menacing voice, that almost had me breaking out in sweat, and that threat was not even directed at me!

Rosalie hit him over the head and pointed in my direction. Emmett grinned sheepishly as he took in the panic that was written all over my face. I shrugged quickly composing myself before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the car, might as well face the school now rather than later. As soon as I slammed the car door shut, Rosalie and Emmett raced over to me and stood on either sides of me, I looked at both of them bewildered it felt as if they were trying to protect me of something. Alice, Jasper and Edward quickly joined us and started to talk amongst themselves occasionally addressing me.

I looked around the campus trying to find my group of friends, my eyes landed on an average length girl with blonde hair waving furiously in my direction, drawing a lot of attention to herself, I chuckled quietly trust Sophia to draw so much attention to herself on her very first day at a high school.

"Are those your friends?" Rosalie asked me, nodding towards Sophia who was still waving furiously.

"Yep those are the crazy people I am unfortunate enough to call me friends." I joked.

Rosalie cracked a smile, "They seem a handful." She observed assessing each and every one of the carefully.

"They are but I wouldn't have them any other way," I told her as I turned to everyone else, "Catch you guys later." I said as I made my way over to me friends.

I walked up to my friends and smiled at them, "So how are your families?" I asked genuinely interested.

Leah immediately groaned and slapped her forehead, "Common it can't be that bad!" I told her as we all stared at her curiously.

"Nope it wasn't terrible, it was damn awful! I don't even know how I will survive in that place. The whore- I mean Lauren kept on going on about every single boy in this school and how good he was in-"

"Okay, okay I get the picture," I said interrupting her; something told me that if she carried on my breakfast would make another appearance.

"Fine, but basically I ever so kindly told her to shut up, but she didn't listen to me therefore I told her to go and tell her whore stories to someone else as I simply wasn't interested. Then she got all offended and came up to me and started to call me names, I just flipped her off telling her I was stating the facts, which pissed her off even more and then she started to pull my damn hair." Leah said rubbing her head as she recalled the memory.

"What happened then?" Caitlin asked we all knew extremely well that Leah would not just let her go after pulling such a deed.

Leah shrugged, "Well I aimed some powerful punches in her stupid and left her alone." She finished casually as he took off towards the school office.

I stared after Leah gob-smacked, whist Caitlin and Sophia did the same, Leah turned around to look at us, "What aren't all of you coming?" she questioned acting as if nothing had happened.

"Leah! How can you act so casually after telling us that you fought with the girl that you are supposed to be living with for the rest of the year?" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Relax Kate," She said using her nickname.

"How can I relax? What if they throw you out! You will have to go back to Manchester!" Caitlin exclaimed.

Leah snorted, "They would not dream of throwing me out because apparently the government will be paying all the parents that are looking after exchange students a lot, and the Mallory's are probably the biggest money diggers known to Earth! They will basically do anything just to receive that money, even if that means their daughter has to suffer, they will cast a blind eye, so not matter what I do they will cast a blind eye." She exclaimed.

I vaguely recalled Alice telling me about this when we were going to the Cullen' house from the Airport, but she told me they were not accepting any money sinse they did not mind looking after me.

"That is just horrid, how will you survive a year in that house, I mean what type of parents would do that?" Sophia said, speaking for the first time since I arrived.

Leah cocked an eyebrow she seemed to be deep in thoughts, "Well it is not that bad, it means that I get to get away with many things." She said as her eyes started to sparkle.

That look could never mean anything good.

I shook my head, "Did anyone else have a good impression of their families, which could beat Leah's wonderful encounter with the Malory's?" I asked sarcasm dripping off my voice.

"The Stanley's seemed to be all right, although Mrs Stanley and her daughter Jessica seem to be the towns gossip spreaders, they were trying to dig information out of me, that they could spread around the town, but I didn't give what they wanted." Caitlin told us proudly.

We all looked at Sophia, "Well I am sorry to say that I have not come back with a bad encounter, the Webbers are extremely nice people, they basically are one happy family they accepted me into their family and treat me like one of their own! They have one daughter our age named Angela she is very sweet and we got along just fine." She finished beaming.

All gazes fell on me, "What about you Bella, I didn't get to see your family properly, but even from the distance they all look drop-dead gorgeous." Caitlin stated.

I pondered over what to say, "Well they are extremely nice to me, Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is s stay at home mom, all the children are adopted, but they all act like one big happy family, it started of rocky but now everything's fine. They are all extremely nice to me and I can see becoming great friends with some of them." I finished off not telling them about Edward's unusual behaviour. I spared a glance at the Cullen's only to see that they were all staring at me; I blushed bright red as I looked away.

"Hmmm…. It is good that you will always have a doctor nearby, with your clumsiness you are bound to get injured sooner than later." Leah muttered.

I rolled my eyes at her comment, as we made our way to the Office, I let my eyes roam around the campus only to realise that half the student population was staring at us, the girls were shooting daggers whilst the boys were almost drooling, they were probably all staring at my friends seeing as there was nothing special about me, I mean I knew that I wasn't ugly but I wasn't pretty either.

As we entered the reception area a short elderly lady came in view, "excuse me." Leah said politely trying to gain her attention.

She looked up, her eyes lit up with recognition, "Aaah, are you ladies the exchange students from England? We have been expecting you, girls" she said smiling.

"That we are, it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cope." I said reading her name tag. She nodded, before she started to read through some paper trying to find our time tables,

"Here you go, here are your time tables and a map of the school, so you can find the classrooms, there are plenty of pleasant students around the school who will be more than happy to help you around if you get lost." She said politely handing everything over to Caitlin who gave each of us our time tables. I scanned the piece of paper; it seemed that I had AP English, Biology, Apanish, History, Gym and Music. The subjects I had been given weren't that bad apart from Gym apparently it was compulsory to do Gym here in Forks.

I compared my lessons with my friends only to find out we did not have any lesson together, I pouted a bit hating the fact that none of my friends were in the same lessons as me but other than that I was fine.

The bell sounded through the halls, signalling that it was time to get to our first lessons; I sighed and looked at my map trying to figure out where the music room was.

One lesson that I truly enjoyed apart from English, it had helped me greatly when I was going through my parent's death. It helped me to escape the real world, when I was playing my music I always was in my own little imaginary world. A place where I did not have to fear losing someone who was close to me, because in that world everything was the way I wanted it to be.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Leave me some love!**

**I don't know when the next update will be, but it should be within the next few weeks!**

**Lots or love**

**Madeliefje**


	6. Chapter 5: Better Understandings

**A/N: Hey I am finally back! How are u all guys, I hope you are all fine I am so sorry for the late update, from now on I am not going to tell you when I will next update because i can never keep the promises!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Better understandings**

I tilted my head and turned the paper upside down studying it carefully, scrunching my nose up in concentration. I scratched my ear and pouted slightly, only someone like me could get lost in a tiny building like this and then have difficulty reading the atlas.

The final bell had sounded minutes ago signalling that class had started and quite irritatingly I was missing the beginning of my most favourite lesson!

_What a great way to start a new school!_

Huffing I folded the irritable large atlas up and stuck in underneath my elbow. Now there was only one way of finding the way to my classroom.

I stalked towards the first classroom in sight and yanked the door open, apparently I put a tad bit more force behind it than intended because the door flew backwards and slammed against the wall causing a load noise which effectively captured every students' attention.

All gazes turned towards me, I waved at all the students crammed inside the classroom, "Hi all, sorry for disturbing you-" I looked around the classroom, "Actually I'm not sorry, calculus is boring anyway, at least I made this lesson a tad bit more interesting by barging in here-" the class erupted into laughter not letting me finish my sentence.

A balding man stepped on front of me and folded his arms, his lips pressed into a thin line; obviously he didn't find my comment as amusing as the student body. I grinned at him shrugging my shoulders before exiting the classroom in ninja speed and racing down the stairs.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

A large masculine hand landed on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, _shit _the calculus teacher had found me and now he's probably going to murder me with a chainsaw for insulting his favourite subject.

I slowly turned around ready to face my doom, "Hey, kid how are ya doing!" Emmett said his booming voice.

"Oh my god! Emmett! Did you really have to scare me like that, I thought that the mr. Calculus caught me and was planning on torturing me to death with a chainsaw for insulting his beloved lesson!" I exclaimed wide eyes.

"I see you've inherited your mother's wild imagination." I stared at him wide eyed,

"You knew my mom?"

He looked at me wide eyed and bit down on his bottom lip hard, his eyes widening and a crease appeared between his eyebrows, the classic impression of a deer caught in a headlight.

"Well, Bells there's something I need to uhm- oh yeah! I came here to take you to you next lesson c'mon!" he said quickly moving away from me and walking away in the opposite direction.

I stared at his back in confusion, why did he act as if he was hiding something from me? I smiled wickedly suddenly becoming determined to get the truth out of him whether he liked it or not. I suppressed the urge to laugh evilly like one of those mad scientists and half-ran towards Emmett.

He silently led me to the music room sometimes stealing glances in my direction but other than that he remained quiet the whole journey there. The silence did not bother me seeing as I liked the silence I didn't find it unsettling like most people would; nor did I always feel like need to fill every moment with chatter. So I walked by his side contently lost in my own thoughts.

"We're here!" Emmett announced waving his hands in the direction of the music room, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

I thanked Emmett and made my way inside; heat kept up my neck and made its way to my cheek making my embarrassment for coming late to my very first lesson in Forks. I took a deep shuddering breath and entered the classroom.

All the students in the classroom turned around to look at me; I ignored them and turned towards the teacher who was stood by the piano staring at me_.__ I set a fake smile on my lips and started to walk towards them; I quickly introduced myself and watched as recognition lit up his face._

He quickly explained to me that today the class was starting on a new project, in pairs they were supposed to come up with a composition of any sort. They were supposed to record how they came up with it and were they got their inspiration from. They had three weeks to do so and at the end of the three weeks they would have to perform to the entire class. They could use any instrument in their composition and if the students wished they could sing as well.

All in all, the project was not complicated; the only part I dreaded was the performance at the end of the project. I've always been a clumsy person which made it impossible for me to perform in front of an audience no matter how small without embarrassing myself.

"The project is supposed to be relaxed and enjoyable experience for the students, as I know that all of them are very talented musicians. It will help them gain confidence in performing in front of others; even though I haven't seen you play any instrument before, something tells me that you are a very talented and capable young musician. I doubt that you will have any trouble, but if you do feel free to consult me." I turned a faint colour of pink at his compliment.

"Anyway, back to the lesson." He said looking around the classroom, "Most people are already paired up, the only person without a partner is Edward Cullen it seems, I hope that is not a problem for you?" he asked.

I shook my head trying to seem okay with it, but in my mind I was begging him to pair me up with _anyone_ else as long as it was not him.

He smiled, "Good, now I will let you get to it." he gently pushed me in Edwards direction who was gently smiling at me in an inviting way, however, his eyes seemed to be telling a whole different story they seemed to be begging me to stay away from him.

I wobbled towards him trying to return his smile but I think it looked more like a grimace.

I sat down on the vacant chair that was next to where Edward sat on the bench. I sat uncomfortably stiff as an awkward silence spread over us like a thick blanket. I glared at the wall wondering how _fortunate _I was to be paired up with the guy that disliked me the most! Edward quietly cleared his throat and he turned his body towards me though he was sitting as far away from me as the bench allowed.

"Isabella I would like to offer you my sincerest apologies for my intolerable behaviour. I did not know what came over me. Could we please put that behind us and start from the very beginning?" He said his coal black orbs staring deeply into my eyes burning with sincerity.

All air left me and I forgot how to breathe as I helplessly stared into his impossibly dark eyes.

I blinked rapidly trying to get out of my trance, "You are forgiven." my voice was an octave lower than a whisper.

In one way or another he seemed to have heard me as his face broke out into a triumph smile. I stared at him hypnotised by his perfect and beautiful features, "Good, so let's get back to our work." Edward said turning back to the piano and running his long, slender and impossibly pale fingers along the crispy white notes.

"Have you ever played any instrument before." he asked whilst looking at me from under his lashes.

I looked down at the piano and traced the worn out wood as I answered him, "I know how to play some compositions on the piano and I-"I trailed off, my cheeks flushed red and I decided not to tell him about my other musical talent.

"Oh so you are quiet the musician aren't you." He teased lightly.

"Would you to show me some of the compositions that you have played before."

I nodded as he patted the bench next to him.

I released a shuddering breath noticing how Edward was still sitting on the very edge of the table and sat down on the bench making sure to put quite some distance between us.

I ran my fingers along the delicate notes admiringly, then I set my fingers on the starting notes and closed my eyes letting the music run through and take control of my body, I opened my eyes and was about to begin, when images that had been buried in the deepest corner of my mind ran through my mind blocking up my throat, I immediately moved my fingers away from the piano as if it had burned me.

I dejectedly turned to Edward, who studied me carefully looking concerned, I tried to give him a soothing smile, "I am sorry Edward I can't play a piece to you today." I said quietly my voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

He was about to say something when the bell rang interrupting him, he smiled at me, biting back the words that were likely to have fallen of his lips had the bell not interrupted us. "Do you want me to show you to your next class?" He asked me in his velvet voice.

"Sure, I would like that." I pulled out my schedule and handed it over to him, he studied it and gave it back to me.

"AP English hey." He said sounding impressed.

My cheeks yet again turned a light shade of pink, "I've kind of always had a thing for Shakespeare's work." I admitted sheepishly.

He nodded his head in understanding, "So which one of his plays is your favourite?" he asked seeming curious.

"Romeo and Juliet" I said without a second thought, "I always thought it was very passionate how Romeo gave his life for Juliet, when he was put under the illusion that she was dead." I admitted my eyes burning with passion.

Edwards merely scoffed, I turned to him defensively, Romeo and Juliet has been my all-time favourite I was willing to give him a good piece of my mind if he dared to argue. He studied my expression seeming highly amused but it did not stop him from sharing his opinion with me.

"I think of it as being pretty ridiculous." He admitted, "I mean surely if Juliet was dead, she would wish for him to carry on with life and not end it in such a way. Also isn't it ludicrous that Shakespeare has Juliet die as well when she wakes us to have her beloved Romeo dead by her side?"

I stuck my nose in the air, "I think that it just shows that there is true love out there, it shows that there are couples out there who are willing to give up their life it they cannot spend the rest of their lives next to their soul mate." I said deeply overcome with emotion; I was a sucker for any sort of romance.

Edward stared at me in amazement probably impressed by my speech, he came to a halt in front of my English class, his smile turned into a cocky grin, "You do realise that we are talking about fiction right?" he asked.

I shot him a glare and walked past him into the classroom, standing on his feet on purpose on my way there.

Instead of doubling over in pain I hoped he would, Edward started to chuckle seeming highly amused by my action and looking not a bit affected by it. He strode away still chuckling quietly. Even though I had intended to stay angrier with him for a while longer I can't help the smile that appear on my lips for just seeing him laugh.

I shake my head and look around the classroom only to find everyone staring at me, but what shocked me the most was that most the girls were glaring at me. I quirked my eyebrows but ignored them and made my way to the English teacher ready to introduce myself.

She smiled broadly and gave me a list of the things that we would be covering this year, and then appointed me to a seat at the back of the classroom.

I sat down quietly and scanned through the list, noticing that I had already covered most of the things listed on the sheet. Which was good and also meant I wouldn't be struggling much, but it also meant that most my English classes would be rather boring now seeing as I wouldn't be faced with any challenges.

I was lost in my thoughts, not paying any attention to the teacher's voice, when I felt someone tap my shoulder; I turned to my side to find a boy with blonde hair and a baby face smiling at me.

I politely returned his smile, and then turned back around to look at the teacher pretending to be paying attention, hoping he would leave me alone. But apparently I had no such luck as he just shuffled closer to me and started whispering.

"So you are one of the exchange students from Manchester right?" he whispered quietly.

"Yep." I said shortly wishing he would notice that I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"That is cool I always wanted to go to Manchester." He mused.

I nodded curtly; he stayed quiet for a moment, "I'm Mike Newton by the way." Had i not heard that name being mentioned to me before?

"Bella" I whispered back staring straight ahead.

"Beautiful name." he said softly lightly running his fingers over my hair.

My nails dug into my palms and my hand turned a sickly pale colour as I suppressed the urge to slap his hand away.

Lucky for him the bell rang that instant, I shot out of my sheet and started packing away all my stuff and walked out of the classroom at a fast pace hoping he would not catch up with me and suggest walking me to my next lesson or something.

I found my history classroom in no time, after hurriedly introducing me to teacher yet again; I took a seat at the back of the class, not bothering to scan the class for any familiar faces. So when the teacher told us to finish the worksheet on American history with our neighbours I was surprised to see Jasper smiling at me timidly.

I looked at him surprised, "I didn't see you there." I admitted.

He chuckled quietly, "I noticed, you seemed to be lost in your own thought," he smiled, "So partner; shall we continue with the worksheet?"

I grinned at him sheepishly, "I have never done anything on American history before, back in Manchester the main historic topic that we studied was medicine through time."

He nodded seeming familiar with the topic, "Must have been interesting."

I wrinkled my nose remembering all those horrifying treatments that doctors used in the past. The most horrific treatment was doctors cutting of peoples body parts. If they had an infection there! Whilst they were still conscience, and the worst part of it was that people of that time paid to watch this terrifying surgery!

At times like this I am grateful that I am born in a society so advanced when it comes to medicine.

"It was…. But sometimes it could be absolutely horrifying!"

Jasper chuckled at my outburst.

"Well, I could imagine, anyway, I guess I will help you get up to date with the history course we do down here, it isn't too complex." he reassured me before turning his attention back to the sheet.

His hand moved elegantly over the paper, as he confidently wrote down the answers to the questions listed on the paper and writing. Just a few minutes late he put his pen down and smiled at me.

I stared at him in awe, "Well with you as my personal tutor I don't I will have any problem catching up to this class." I mused.

"I have always loved American History and the Civil war they are so fascinating." he explained with a gleam in his eyes.

I nodded pretending to agree with him, when in reality I didn't even know a thing about the Civil war or American history.

We spend the remainder of the lesson in a comfortable silence, both us lost in our thoughts. When the bell suddenly sounded I jumped a bit startled by the sound.

I silently put my notebook back into my bag I started to walk out of the classroom and got out my schedule I suppressed a groan when I saw what my next lesson was.

"You look like someone just ran over your cat." Jasper suddenly said, I hadn't realised he was behind me.

"No this is worse than that." I said melodramatically.

Jasper looked over my shoulder, "It can't be that ba- oh, I hope that you come back alive" he teased.

I shot him the best death glare I could muster, he actually took a step back and stared at me wide eyed, "Definitely got that trait of Rose" he muttered.

"Did you say something?"

He shook his head, "I will show you where you're for your next class is."

I trailed behind him, as he expertly lead me to my calculus class.

He stopped outside a math room, and turned around to face me, "thank you" I told him smiling.

"My pleasure" He said, his lips curling up into a half smile, before he turned around and made his way to his own lesson.

I was slowly but surely getting to know all of the Cullens and up until now they all seemed very welcoming and kind.

I made my way to a familiar balding man, when I was half way across the room a bulb lit up inside my brain and I suddenly remembered him. He was the teacher of the calculus class that I had barged into this morning.

I looked back at the door and mentally calculating the chances of me getting out of here before the teacher noticed me, but apparently I had no such luck as the teacher had just turned around.

I smiled at him as innocently as I could, even batting my eyelashes in the process. I was a great actress even if I say so myself. But unfortunately that teacher saw right through my façade. As he impatiently crossed his arms over his chest and gave me an evil glare.

"Can I help you?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Uhm…yes I am Isabella Swan and I'm -"

"Unfortunate enough to have this lesson." He said cutting me off and finishing my sentence for me,

"Unfortunately for you I have not forgotten the encounter we had this morning young lady." I grimaced.

The teacher turned his attention back to the class who had now all settled in and were talking to each other animatedly, he cleared his throat effectively ending all conversation all head turned towards him and some student started eying me, I squirmed uncomfortable underneath all the stares.

The teacher looked at me from the corner of his eye a wicked smile flashed across his face and then he started to talk to the class.

"Class this is Isabella Swan a new member to the class." He looked at me, "Isabella would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" he asked smiling at me, to the onlooker it would look innocent enough but I knew better than that, he was getting revenge and something told me this was just the beginning.

I stumbled towards the teacher and nervously looked around the class, my heart started to beat rapidly against my chest, "I… uh am Isabella but I… uh like Bella more… so uh…. Yeah… you know call me Bella… and I…uh…yeah that is it really" I finished lamely; I was basically repeating what the teacher had already told the class.

Some students started snickering obviously finding my lame speech hilarious.

I blushed a dark shade of pink and started walking towards the back and just because fate hated me along the way I tripped over a chair and ended up falling face first on the flour.

The whole classroom burst into a fit of laughter as I hurriedly stood up and almost ran to the back of the classroom and sat next to a girl with black hair and glasses. She smiled at me sympathetically, I blushed slightly and turned my gaze to the old wooden desk waiting for the laughter to die out, eventually the teacher called the class to attention and the classroom fell silent.

I looked up at the teacher only to find him looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes, something told me my calculus lessons weren't going to be as boring as I thought they would be.

He broke eye contact and told the class to open their work books on Page 58 and started to explain the math to the class.

I exhaled, glad that the attention wasn't on me anymore, I reached or my bag and got out my notebook and dutifully started to take notes.

Halfway through the lesson the girl cleared her throat, I turned to look at her she smiled at me shyly, "Hey, I am Angela Webber," She sincerely.

"Kate was telling me about you and all your other friends yesterday night, it is nice to finally meet you." She told me kindly.

"Oh, hey I knew I had heard you name somewhere before" I told her kindly finally remembering that Caitlin was staying with her.

She smiled, "I Just wanted to wish you the best of luck, our calculus teacher down there is not the happiest teacher here in Forks, he likes picking on students and something tells me that you gave him the perfect opportunity." My cheeks went a dark shade of red, obviously indicating to Angela that I indeed am guilty, she chuckled quietly.

Just then Mr. I-will-make-your-calculus-lesson-hell decided to pick on me efficiently ending our conversation. When I didn't know the answer to the question a satisfied smile crossed his face, then he turned around and picked on someone else.

Angela gave me an apologetic smile.

I shrugged and turned my attention back to the class.

I thanked god when the bell for lunch sounded and started packing my bag, "So Bella do you want to sit with us at lunch I know Caitlin will be there, but I am not sure about the others." Angela asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

Together we made our way to the canteen, occasionally Angela would ask me questions about Manchester which I would happily answer, but other than that we remained quiet most of the time.

When we entered the canteen, Caitlin immediately ushered us to a table where all my friends were seated, along with some others who I hadn't met before, they quickly intro talking animatedly whilst eating their lunch. I sat down and started to nibble on the pizza that had already been bought for me.

My eyes roamed around the canteen, talking in every detail, then my eyes landed on them, all five of them were sat on the far end of the canteen, away from everywhere else, all of them were looking in different direction, but from the slight movement of their lips you could just about tell that they were talking to each other.

Suddenly, as if Rosalie had felt my gaze, she whipped her head around to face me, causing her golden curls to fly up in all directions. I offered her a weak smile, which she returned with one of her own dazzling smiles.

Suddenly, the table turned eerily silent the only noise to be heard was forks clashing with the plates.

Someone took a sharp breath, "Sh... she… she smiled at you?" I heard someone ask.

I whipped my head around to face the person whom the unfamiliar voice belonged to. A confused expression clear as day on my face.

"Of course she did, why wouldn't she?" I inquired, trying to make sense of the sudden shock.

"Oh my god! Today Edward walked her to English as well!" another girl exclaimed, completely ignoring my question.

My eyebrows arched in frustration, I hated being left in the dark.

"Would someone enlighten me please?" Leah said, looking as bemused as I was feeling.

A short girl with wild curly hair turned her attention to us; I vaguely recalled her telling me that her name was Jessica.

"Well you see the Cullens over there, have been living here for over two years now and they never uttered as much as an 'hello' to any of the students down here, so it is quite strange that one Cullen walked a new girl to her English classroom and that another Cullen smiled at her. Oh and don't forget the fact that both of these Cullens happen to be the moodiest of the Cullens!" She exclaimed in one breath, accusingly.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared- no glared at me expectantly. "What do you expect me to say?" I asked her bewildered.

Sophia who was seated next to me, suddenly leaned over. "She and her mom are the gossip queens in this village." She whispered to me, I resisted the urge to pat her arm in sympathy.

The poor girl was stuck with the town's gossip queen for the whole year!

"What do you expect I live with them!" I exclaimed overwhelmed with all the sudden attention I was receiving from the entire group.

A chorus of 'what's sounded from the group and I sensed that I was about to be the victim to a round of 20 questions.

I mentally slapped my forehead sensing I had just dug a deeper hole for myself.

Miraculously the bell rang saving me from all the questions that were about to be bombarded at me.

"Oh look at that, the bell went now I don't want to be late to my first Biology class. Bye!" I spluttered out, quickly slung my bag over my shoulder and all but ran out of the room.

Luckily the Biology lab wasn't too difficult to find and therefore I had introduced myself to my biology teacher in no time, and was currently sat waiting for the other students to arrive.

I gently laid my head on the table and started to think back to all the things I found out during lunch.

Questions spun around in my head at a dangerously fast pace, making my feel nauseous.

_Why didn't the Cullensspeak to anyone?_

_Why was I an exception from that rule?_

_Why did they even sign up for an exchange student if they hardly talk to anyone?_

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the chair next to me scrape against the floor as someone took a seat next to me. The person cleared their throat audibly pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked to my side dazed.

But as soon as I realised who was sat next to me, my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

The one and only Rosalie Hale sat next to me in all her glory smiling down at me.

"I thought you were a senior?" I blurted out.

"I am" She admitted, "But I am flunking Biology, so they put me in the Junior class, and then I have a tutor who comes around on weekends and helps me with the Biology that I am supposed to be learning during my senior year, that way I won't fall behind on my Senior classes and I will understand all the Biology that I was supposed to learn last year." She explained to me, with a roll of her eyes.

I stared at her unable to hide my surprise, I hadn't known the Cullens for long time, but from what I knew so far I would have never imagined that one of the Cullens would actually be failing in any of the subjects.

Just then the teacher called for the class attention and we spend the rest of the lesson in silence taking notes on the incredibly boring lecture. As the bell was about to go, the teacher informed us of the practical we were going to be doing the following lesson before dismissing us.

Me and Rosalie walked out of the classroom side by side, from the corner of my eye I saw students openly gaping at them but I tried to pay them little attention as possible.

"I will see you by the car." Rosalie smiled, before we both separated.

I nervously walked into the gym; I had never been a great fan of sports. I dreadfully walked towards the coach, whom provided me with a kit, but told me I would sit out for the day and just watch the class play. A victorious smile played on my lips as I made my way to the bleachers and watched the class play volleyball.

_Enjoy the game whilst it last, from tomorrow onwards I will be joining in and then all the fun will come to a stop. _I thought drily as all the different ways that I could hurt another student as well as myself, ran through my mind.

When the final bell went, I made my way to the parking lot; straight away recognising Emmett's large jeep. Rosalie and Emmett were already waiting for me when I arrived. They both smiled at me enthusiastically as I buckled my seat belt. Not much later we were making our way home. I smiled to myself, I have only been here for a day and that house already felt like my own.

"So Bella tell me, do you know how to drive a car?" Rosalie asked as Emmett parked the car.

I un-buckled my seatbelt, "In England you can not drive a car before your 18, so no I don't know."

Rosalie looked at me in astonishment, "Well, you are in Forks now and here the driving age is 16, I think it is about time you learned how to drive." She said a small smile playing on her lips.

"_And I already have a perfect coach in mind"_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it.**

**Leave me ur reviews and opinions.**

**Have a great summer**

**madeliefje**


	7. Chapter 6: Memories

**Early chapter :D**

**I know I am surprised myself ,**

**Thankyou to Deonne for Beta'ing this chapter you a star!**

**And a special shoutout to all those who review u guys rock!**

**I loved writing this chapter it was soo much fun! I hope you feel the dame although it is short compared to others chapters !**

**Enjoy! :D xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories**

I gulped loudly looking at the road ahead of me; it was such a long distance! Through the rear-view mirror I saw Rosalie give me a wicked smile of encouragement.

I clutched the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles turned a sickly white colour. I bit my lower lip to stop it from trembling and looked at Rosalie for the millionth time, "Rose; are you sure I can do this?"

It has been about three weeks since I had come to Forks and ever since the first day of school, Rosalie has been trying to convince me to take driving lessons. Every single time she mentioned it I came up with an excuse or claimed that I was tired. Apart from that I avoided her as much as possible. So that she could not bring up the driving lessons. This morning she eventually had enough of my 'bullshit' and literally dragged me out of the house and pushed me into this car; it just happened to be standing here.

But apart form that the past few weeks have been good, all the Cullens have been extremely kind to me and I already think of them as my own family. I knew this wasn't good for me, seeing as I would have difficulties leaving them when the time came.

I pushed those depressing feelings to the back of my head and concentrated on the matter in hand.

I have seen people drive a million time, but I never would have thought that it is this hard to sit in the driver's seat and actually drive the car. Knowing that if you take a wrong turn or forget to press the brakes, then you could not only lose your own life, but you could also be the reason that others lost their life.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but stayed admirably patient and calm, "How many times are you going to ask me Bella? Oh course I am, plus if we have an accident it does not matter any way I have been frantic to get rid of this car. Just looking at it makes me feel sick. Who drives a car that was made in the 1980's? The thing is 31 years old!"

Yup, that did not really help, if anything it made the matter worse.

"Fine, what do I do?" I asked hesitantly, the sooner I start the earlier I will be done.

Rosalie smiled wickedly before turning serious; she started to point at a variety of things and explained to me what they were used for and when/ how we use them.

When she finally pointed at the last item and told me what it did, I had a vague understanding of each machine.

Rose started to re-arrange the rear-view mirror, when she was satisfied she turned to me and started to give me some instructions on how to start the car.

With each word that left her mouth my nervousness increased by ten folds but I put on a brave face, as I turned the engine and send a little prayer to God that this would go well.

I concentrated immensely on the road as I followed the instruction Rosalie had given me.

Everything was going better than expected, slowly but surely the car started to move and I couldn't contain the massive grin that broke loose on my face.

"I did it Rosalie I did it!" I screamed smugly.

She grinned at me with pride.

I could not help myself as I reached over to hug her; it would not be dangerous either seeing as the car was going at such a slow speed that even a slug would not have any difficulties taking us over.

Just as I was about to pull back I by lost my balance and whilst I was trying to steady myself I hit the accelerator and the car started to go 80 miles per hour.

I let out an ear piercing shriek as I fell back into the drivers' seat; I watched the trees pass us in an alarmingly past speed.

"Stop the damn car!" Rosalie ordered, bringing me out of daze.

I closed my eyes and pressed down on the brake with all my might, when I opened my eyes I expected the car to have stopped, but much to my horror the car was going faster.

"The freaking car won't stop!" I shrieked as I leaned back in my chair as much as possible.

"Damn it! Move!" Rosalie screamed, but I did the complete opposite I stayed put.

I heard Rosalie huff and the next thing I knew she was sitting in my lap. My eyes fluttered open in shock only to become face to face with Rose's beautiful long blonde curls.

Before I knew it the car came to a stop and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I heard Rosalie sigh in relief and she moved around a bit so she could face me.

She just stared me but did not utter a word.

I started to feel uncomfortable under her stare, "You are heavy."

When I realised what I had said my eyes widened in shock and I covered my mouth with my hand. I dreadfully waited for her response. At first she just stared at me but slowly her mouth started to twitch and next thing I knew she threw her head back a laughed. As I moved to the passenger seat and buckle my belt.

"You say the weirdest things when you feel uncomfortable don't you."

I nodded, "Got the habit form my mother."

Rosalie arched her eyebrows deep in thought but did not say anything.

Rosalie reversed the car and started to make her way towards the house, "Speaking of which, you haven't called or contacted your parents have you since you arrived, it been two days they must be worried about you. Call them tonight." She says casually, not knowing how much this conversation may affect me.

I stiffened as I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. It seemed l like the school had not informed them of my conditions and I was not planning on enlightening them any time soon, I do not want to see their sympathy for me when they find out.

"Me and my parents… uh we are not really the talking over the phone time… we uhm… I send them E-mails." I finish lamely.

But Rosalie seems to have bought it.

As we enter the living room, Jasper immediately looks up at me his eyes filled with concern, "Are you okay Bella, I mean you seem upset."

_Crap _am I that obvious? I really need to work on my acting skills, "Yeah I am just a bit tired and slightly shocked." I say with a hysterical laugh.

"I am not surprised." Rose mutters.

Everyone looks at her curiously, my cheeks turn a dark shade of pink, "I am going to go and take a shower." I announce as I turn away from them, there is no way that I am going to sit there while she tells them about my first day driving it is embarrassing!

After showering I contemplated whether to wear my nightgown or not, I had never seen any one of the Cullens lounge around the house in their nighties. So I didn't know whether it was appropriate or not.

_Oh what the heck_, I thought as I threw on my 'Bananas in Pyjamas' nightdress and made my way down the stairs.

I was instantly hit by the delicious aroma of Esme's food. Naturally a huge smile lit up my face as I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

You are thinking, what is she getting excited about it is only food. I mean we have every day and nearly every second of our time, but I can assure you that as soon as you just take one bite out of the food you will become addicted to it and eat all the food she cooked.

"It smells nice!" I say grinning at Esme.

She grins at me, "The food is nearly done."

Just then Emmett and Rosalie walked into the kitchen, "Nice pyjamas." Emmett smirked as he took in my appearance.

"Aren't Bananas in Pyjamas just amazing?" I ask casually waving my fork around in the air.

"Yep, a television serial about bananas, who always were sleeping clothes, that like to chase teddy bears, I have never heard of a better cartoon." Emmett said sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to reply to him but was immediately distracted by Esme as she put a dish filled with delicious goods in front of me.

"Eat as much as you like Bella." She said smiling at me gently as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Yeah Bella have as much as you like just make sure you don't lick the pans clean again." Emmett jokes as he comes into the kitchen, Rosalie trailing behind her.

I snort into my food as I remember the first day I ate Esme's Food and the looks on the Cullens' faces when I started to lick the pans clean, completely forgetting my manners.

Hey don't judge me okay? That is what food does to me it is my one and only true love, I have already decided that whoever I marry has to be a good cook, preferable an Italian Chef, that shit it freaking fantastic.

"Aren't you guys going to eat anything?" I ask.

"Nah, we all already ate, when you two were out."

"And I just had an apple; got to watch the carbs you know, don't want to get fat." Rosalie Says.

Emmett snorts, "Like you could get fat even if you tried."

They both start laughing, as I stare at them feeling confused, it probably is an inside joke I figure as I get back to my food.

When I am finally finished eating I lean back and pat my full belly happily.

I load my dishes into the dishwasher and make my way inside. Esme is sat on the sofa working on some of her latest designs, whilst Carlisle is sat next to her with his nose buried in the fattest book I have ever seen.

Opposite them, Alice is seated in Jasper's lap whilst talking to Rosalie about the latest fashion and flickering through a fashion magazine.

But what garbs my attention is the video game that Emmett is playing, "Are you playing black ops?" I scream.

He looks at me startled, "Uh… yeah have you played before?"

I smile smugly, "Back at home I beat everyone, I am the best at this game."

He raises his eyebrows, "Is that so?" He throws a controller in my direction, "Let's see if you are all talk or if you actually know how to play." He challenges.

I pick up the controller, "Is that a challenge?"

He smirks, "Not really I already know that I am going to win."

"I would love to damage that big ego of yours," I smirk as Emmett starts the game.

The whole room went quiet as they all left what they were doing to watch me and Emmett play.

"Die. Die. Die! You freaking fish head!" I screamed in frustration, as one of the zombies wouldn't die.

"As if the zombie will listen to you and immediately die." Rosalie said obviously amused.

As if on cue the zombie died causing the whole to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Never speak to soon." I murmured, but my eyes remained glued to the screen.

"NO! How could you do that? How did you win?" Emmett cried 30 minutes later when I beat his ass in Black ops.

I smirked at him, "Told you I was unbeatable."

He made the saddest puppy dog which _nearly_made my heart break.

"Better luck next time big guy." I said patting him on the head as I walked past him.

"No wait!" he called out, "Let's have a rematch."

"Nope."

"Please, Just one" He pleaded with another one of his puppy dog faces.

I sighed I was a sucker for one of those looks, "Fine, but only one I have an assessment to complete"

He fist pumped the air as he started the next game.

5 hours, 15 cokes and 10 chocolate bars later.

I beat Emmett for what felt like the 100thtime.

"Let's have a rematch!" Emmett shouted again much like he had been for the last couple of hours.

Unfortunately for Emmett my patience had ran out for the day, so I shot him the meanest glare I could muster.

Emmett stared at me wide eyed as he took a step back. "Okay I get it we played enough video games for today." He murmured his voice shaking slightly

"Good." I said smiling at him innocently.

"_Gheez for a human she sure knows how to throw a death glare, I blame Rose for that."_

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No." Emmett answered shortly.

I looked at the clock, it was passed 12 there was no point starting my assessment now, and I guess I will have to spend the whole of tomorrow working on them then, I thought.

"I think I am going to go bed now, G'night everyone!" I said stifling a yawn.

I tiredly made my way upstairs and completed all my nightly rituals before crawling into bed and turning on the night lamp.

_I was back in Manchester walking through the deserted corridor of our local hospital._

_My heart was pounding in my ears and I was breathing heavily; __while __I shakily walked to my mom hospital room. _

_My hand shook as I reached for the door handle. Leaving the door at a creak I took a small step back and closed my eyes preparing myself for the worse. When I finally had enough courage I opened the door and bit back a sob as I looked at her crumpled form, her injuries simple to the ones my father had._

"_Mom__..."__I breathed._

_She turned around to face me as soon as she heard me call out for her._

_She smiled at me "Bella come here."_

_I wasted no time I ran to her side and grabbed onto her hand squeezing it with my life as tears began to spill._

_She winced as I accidently squeezed a wound. I immediately let go of her hand but she picked it up again and held it between both of hers. _

_Mom closed her eyes in pain and let out a deep breath, I stared at her uselessly knowing there was nothing I could do to help her._

"_Mommy?" I asked startled._

_She opened her eyes and looked at me, "It seems like I don't have enough time left"_

"_Mom; please, __do not __leave me" I cried._

_She gently patted my hand, "Honey it's my time to go but before I go I need to tell you something."_

_I nodded at her as my eyes started to water but I blinked them away trying to appear stronger in front of my mom. _

"_Bella, me and Charlie aren't your birth parent-"she began._

_I cut her off by giving her an incredulous look._

"_Sweetheart I haven't lost it okay? I know what I'm saying" she chuckled lightly but winced in pain soon after._

_She started to pant for air._

"_We adopted you…. Your real parents are my and Charlie's best friends…_

I woke up with start immediately sitting up straight in my bed, as tears tickled their way down my face.

I had not had a dream for eight months, why did I have that dream now then?

A week after my parents' funeral I had decided that I was not going to look for my birth parents as far as I was concerned Renee and Charlie Swan are my parents and no one could change that.

And why did that dream stop there?

Was there a reason behind it was my subconscious trying to tell me something?

My head hurt with questions, I lied down on my back and closed my eyes trying to stop the tears that were flowing from my eyes like waterfalls.

Why was this dream bothering me so much?

I never cried this much after a bad dream.

I started taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down; half an hour later when my tears had dried I stared at the ceiling blankly feeling empty.

I shuffled towards the bathroom and scrubbed my face trying to hide the fact that I cried but it was no use, my eyes were still red and puffy.

Knowing that I would not be able to sleep anymore I made my way to the kitchen and sat down on the dining table putting my face in my hands.

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard someone clear there throat, "Are you okay?" Edward asked looking at me with concern.

I nodded slowly not trusting myself to speak.

Suddenly he snapped his head towards the dark hallway and shook his head ever so slightly, before turning back around to face me.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me accusingly, "Have you been crying?"

I swallow back a lump that appears in my throat.

_Stupid dream left me emotional and vulnerable._ I thought as I looked down at the table trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Look at me." Edward said as he knelt down in front of me.

I shook my head.

I felt his fingers on my chin as he slowly made me look at him, "What's wrong? Did someone or something upset you? You can talk to me you know?" he said softly as he wiped the tears of my eyes.

"I just had a bad dream." I murmured looking down at my lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He sighed as he stood up. He reached forward to hug me but quickly thought better of it and withdrew. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed I could really have used a hug.

"Do you want some hot milk? I cannot sleep and it tends to help you feel sleepy" he said.

"Sure" I said my voice hoarse from the crying.

Edward started to warm the milk as I quietly sat on the table.

"Here's your milk." Edward said placing a steaming cup in front of me, as he took a seat opposite me.

"Thanks." I muttered, as I took a sip of the milk, it really helped sooth my throat after all that crying.

I wrapped my hands around the cup as I looked at Edward properly for the first time since he came into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be in your pyjamas, I mean I know from experience that it is very uncomfortable to sleep in jeans." I muttered.

He looked down at his outfit seeming alarmed, "I think I forgot to change into them." He said sheepishly scratching his head.

I drank the remainder of my milk and wipe my mouth. I looked at him only to find that he had not even taken a sip of his own milk. I arched my eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for the milk" I said standing up.

"No problem" he said as he made his way towards me.

I was about to walk away from him when he unexpectedly pulled me into a hug. At first I widened my eyes in surprise, but then I put my head on his marble like chest and relaxed into his arms hugging him back.

A few seconds later I pulled back after hearing an unusual noise, I walked towards the window that looked out on the Cullens gigantic garden and furrowed my eyebrows, "Edward do you by any chance know whether there are any animals living in your back garden?" I questioned.

"I don't think there are any. Why did you ask" He asked confused.

I hugged myself as I turned around to face him, "I don't know but I thought I hear something growl."

Edward bit back a laugh, "Oh I am sure that the growl did not come from the garden." Edward chuckled as shot a glance toward the dark hall way.

Edward shook his head, "Anyway, Are you feeling better? You looked like you needed that hug?"

I smiled at him broadly, "I feel much better thanks I really needed that hug." I admitted as my cheeks burnt with embarrassment.

Edwards eyes lingered on my cheeks for a few seconds before he smiled at me, "I think you need to get some sleep you look tired, let me escort you to your room." He said gesturing for me to walk in front of him.

I blushed slightly as we walked side by side towards my.

"Good Night Bella." Edward said outside my bedroom door.

"Sweet dreams." I said cheerily.

"It's not like I sleep."

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No." he answered shortly.

I gave him another small smile before heading inside my room and shutting the door behind me.

My second dream that night was a complete contrast to my first dream.

* * *

**A/N: NEXT UPDATE: I only have one week left until I have to go back to school and this week will be extremely busy (Last minute homework, buying school stuff etc. You get the picture. But i should not be busy when school starts seeing as it only is start of term so I might be able to update within the next three weeks. But it wont be as soon as this one!**

**Oh and -*Eid Mubarak*- to all those Muslims out there celebrating Eid tomorrow or the day after :D**

**Review! :D**

**Take care**

**Madeliefje**


	8. Chapter 7: The performance

**A/N: Long time no see hey, there is no excuse for my lack of update! I am sorry!**

**I just suddenly wanted to write something so here I am!**

**I actually quite enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy reading this! **

**I wrote it withing a few hours and wanted to get it out to you guys as soon as possible so that may have caused me to make some silly mistakes!**

**I may come back to this some time soon and revise the end and make it better or something! **

**I know many of you were waiting for this so,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The performance.**

I bit my nails nervously as I stared at the instruments laid out in front of me, since that day I had promised myself never to touch these things again. But a few weeks ago I had reconsidered that promise and decided that I let go of the demons from my past by re-introducing it into my life.

However, today one day before the dreaded music performance I am sat in the middle of my bedroom at the Cullens' home kicking myself for making that stupid decision.

I had told Edward not to worry about the musical production that I would take care of it, but now the anxiety has finally caught up with me. I am not too sure that I can actually do this.

I almost considered telling Edward that I couldn't do it anymore and that he must do the performance by himself, but that would be too late of a notice considering the performance is tomorrow, besides my ego is too big for me to be able to admit defeat.

I closed my eyes taking a calming breath, _could I really perform this piece, without opening wounds which I had been close to impossible to seal?_

"Come in!" I shouted as someone knocked on the door.

I felt Edwards presence before I saw him, "Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes with a sigh, "I will be okay."

He didn't look quite convinced but let the topic slide, "You were going to tell me which piece of music I had to learn for the performance tomorrow."

I took the piece of paper out of my back pocket and slowly slid it towards him, curiously he unfolded the sacred piece of paper, "Do you,,, do you think you will be able to learn that… I mean I know it is of short notice but-"

He held up a hand effectively shutting me up, "Don't worry about it, I think I will be able to do it, besides there's nothing like a good challenge." He grinned at me his beautiful topaz eyes lighting up.

Helplessly I smiled back at him too dazzled by his beautiful smile to do anything else.

"Do I need to be doing anything else?"

"No I think I have everything else under control!" I told him putting on the most convincing smile that I could.

"Well, I guess I should get to work and i get wait to see what you have done for our performance." He told me as he exited the room.

"Yeah me neither." I muttered sarcastically as I caressed my guitar.

I worked aimlessly throughout the day, trying to prepare myself for the upcoming weekend, endlessly praying that I wouldn't have a panic attack any time before or after the performance.

When the sweet aroma of Esme's amazing cooking seeped into the room I decided that I had done enough preparation for the day.

With a rumbling tummy I skipped down the stairs and raced it into the kitchen, "It smells lovely in here" I told Esme as she turned around to meet me.

"Anything I could help you with?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

"Could you set the table for me sweetie?" she murmured whilst turning the stove off.

I bit my lip as I stared at the cutlery, I had been living with the Cullen's for almost three weeks now but I could honestly count on one hand the amount of times they all ate breakfast lunch or dinner together. With a shrug I took out six of each and set the table.

"Food is ready!" Esme shouted as she placed mouth-watering lasagne on the table.

One by one each Cullen gracefully entered the dining room, some of them eying the food nervously.

Ones everyone was sat in their respective seat we all dug in. After scooping half the lasagne into my plate, I started to tuff my mouth in the most un-lady like manner, probably making an ass out of myself but truthfully at that moment in time I honestly didn't have a care in the world.

Loud guffaws echoed around the room, startled I looked up, my mouth still filled with food.

Everyone was staring at me in amusement, most of them looked at me in awe but I could recognise some pride in Emmett's grin whilst Rosalie's eyes were lit up with recognition.

I choked down the last of my dinner, as I felt my blush creep up my neck.

"Sorry, I don't think I realised how hungry i was." I muttered looking down at my plate in embarrassment.

"Not a problem my dear." Esme soothed lovingly.

"Yeah besides your _appreciation_ of Esme's food gave us some entertainment whilst we were eating our food." Emmet chortled, causing the whole table to burst into laughter.

My face was as red as a tomato as i dejectedly stood up and started to pile up, Alice and Rosalie were still smirking as they stood up and started to help me put away all the cutlery.

When the table was cleared both of them shooed me away claiming that they could handle the rest, with a shrug I headed towards the living room and curled up on the couch next to Carlisle and buried my nose into my tattered edition of Wuthering Heights. This book could only settle the nerves that had worked their way into my tummy.

A few hours later when I started to nod off I pulled myself off the couch and bid everyone goodnight whilst stifling a yawn.

That night before falling into a deep slumber I remember praying that the performance the next day would be a success.

As the alarm went the next morning, I shot up and looked around the room bewildered whilst my heart ran a marathon.

I slammed my alarm shut, furrowing my eyebrows trying to remember my dream with no success. After a while finally gave up and threw the duvet off me and slid towards the bathroom.

Today was going to be a hard day.

"You look a bit nervous." Edward told me as we walked to the music room side by side.

"I am fine." I lied, truthfully by heart was beating one mile per minute and I was ready to make a run for it.

Edward looked at my un-convinced but remained silent as he held open the door to the music room for me, I gave him and polite smile as I entered the room.

My heart started to beat impossibly faster, as my palms started to sweat.

I nervously shot a look at the exit considering my chances of bolting for it. But before i made any drastic decision my eyes landed on Edward's face. His eyes met mine and he gave me an encouraging smile. He bend down to meet my eyes, "Don't worry." He whispered his thumb lightly caressing my cheek bone.

My heart stuttered as my eyes fluttered close, as i focused on the touch.

But it was gone too fast my liking. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward, he was staring down at me a painful expression on his face, he let out a startled sigh before he took a seat behind the piano.

Confused by the interaction, I shook my head and unpacked my guitar.

"Al right class, you will all have 5 minutes to set up your instruments and then in random order you will all play your compositions to the rest of the class. Understood?" Mr Mason said.

As the class muttered their response the teacher clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Good well let's get to work then!" he exclaimed.

Students started to put together their instruments and practised for one last time, as I looked around a mixture of expressions could be seen, some were nervous, happy, ecstatic and i could have sworn that some were even bouncing in their seats.

"You look green." Edward stated as he looked at me in concern.

My stomach churned at his statement but I ignored the sensation, "Jut stage fear or something, I guess."

Just then the teacher called for our attention and picked out a group to perform.

As each group performed their composition my nerve started to increase significantly, some of the musicians without doubt had some serious talent I wouldn't be surprised if some of them went on to do music at college.

"And last but not least Bella and Edward!" The teacher exclaimed as me and Edward checked our instruments one last time.

I looked around to catch most students staring at Edward appreciatively.

I fought the urge to bare my teeth and march towards them like a cavewomen and claw out their eye balls _Edward was mine._

My eyes widened in surprise where did that come from?

I didn't have time to ponder as the teacher was soon counting us in, I took a deep breath as I heard Edward start to play a beautiful and familiar theme. I waited for my cue and raised the microphone to my lips, my mouth ran dry and I felt as if the room started to close in on me.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward asked softly as he appeared in front of me.

Unshed tears started to make my vision blurry as I stared up at him, "I don't think I can do this Edward."

He touched my chin gingerly lifting it so I was staring him in the eye, "Bella, don't lose confidence like that, I know you can do it as well as you do, take a deep breath and empty your mind of whatever it is that is troubling you and pour your heart into this composition!" he encouraged as his face inched closer to mine.

I was broken out of my trance when someone cleared their voice; I turned around to see many girls staring at me with envious scowls plastered on their face.

"Is everything all right?" Mr Mason asked one eyebrow raised in concern.

Edward looked at me waiting for my reply, "yes we're fine sir," I muttered as i picked up my guitar.

"Lets do this thing!" I told Edward enthusiastically as he returned to piano.

As Edward started to play the piano again memories of my childhood which I had buried deep inside my heart sprang to love in my mind.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_  
_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_  
_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_  
_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_  
_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_  
_I'd give all I have, honey_  
_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_  
_And no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_  
_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_  
_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_  
_But don't make her drop you off around the block_  
_Remember that she's getting older too_  
_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_  
_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_  
_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_  
_And all your little brother's favorite songs_  
_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_  
_In a big city, they just dropped me off_  
_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_  
_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
_I could still be little_  
_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
_It could still be simple_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_Won't let no one break your heart_  
_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_  
_Oh, don't you ever grow up_  
_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

As I sang the last two versus' tear sprang to my eyes, I thought of _the incident_ and my life afterwards.

I opened my eyes and stared at the class, whilst my sight blurred with unshed tears. Stunned expressions clear on each individual face. Slowly everyone broke out of their trance and everyone was stood on their feet cheering as loud as they possible could.

Once the class had died down the teacher took a step towards pride radiating of his body, "Wow! When I paired you both up I already knew that you were going to perform extraordinarily, I mean Edward already has mad piano skills, but you Bella blew me away, tell me what inspired you too sing this song?"

Edward stayed silent as his eyes darted to me curiously and expectantly.

"Why is it that too often many of us do not appreciate what we have and take everything for granted assuming that it will never go away, then as soon as we have lost something that is entirely too close to our heart we realise how much it meant to us and how we cannot live without it. Why can't we just appreciate everything whilst we have it and make the most of it, so we do not have any regrets when it is too late?" My voice broke as a picture of my parent flashed across my eyes.

I looked up at the class noticing for the first time that it was eerily quiet, I stared at my feet uncomfortable with the sudden silence.

"Well I Bella that is a perfect explanation for a beautiful song thank you for that." The teacher said as he cleared his voice.

"Now everyone clear away your instruments before the bell rings for your ext lesson." The class started to protest lightly as they got to their feet.

I immediately took this opportunity and fell to my knees, my hair falling around my face as a curtain whilst I let the tears fall.

"That song meant more to you than you let on." Edward stated as he bend down in front of me.

Alarmed I quickly brushed away the remainder of my tears as I proceeded to pack away the guitar choosing not to respond to Edward's statement.

"Bella." Edward called out in a strangled voice as I stood to put away the guitar.

Hesitantly I turned towards him my gaze fixed on my shoes.

He gingerly lifted my chin with one hand and delicately wiped away some tears that had fallen against my will, "Please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see such a pain filled emotion on your face."

I gave him a watery smile before, "I'm sorry I just miss my parents."

Understanding lit up his face, "You could always call them when we get home." He said in a attempt to cheer me up.

I give him the biggest grin I can muster and nod.

_If only I could._

Suddenly, the bell goes for the next lesson affectively putting a stop to the conversation that we were having.

I breathe out a sig in relief, as Edward offers to walk me to my next lesson.

I set down the tray on the table in front of me as I slide into the uncomfortable cafeteria chairs, greeting my friends cheerfully.

"So have you heard some of the latest gossip around Forks?" Leah asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "What?"

Caitlin was quick to answer me her expression identical to Leah's, "Well, Lauren heard from someone who's cousin told her that her best friend's sister saw two people get quite cosy in their music lesson this morning, rumour has it that they have a thing for each other."

Leah quirked her eyebrow, "Care to share your thoughts on this Bella?"

"Oh, that was nothing, we were doing a musical performance today and I decided to sing, you know how much that means to me." I told them pointedly.

"I guess I got slightly too emotional and Edward was working with me so he decided to comfort me." I told them with a shrug.

"WHAT?" Caitlin ad Leah shouted at ones.

"Bella you know how much we tried to get you to sing after _the incident_ but you simply would not cooperate! So tell me what changed and lead you to sing _voluntarily_ whilst you were performing with _him?_" Leah hissed.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I don't understand how this is that big of a deal, but if you must know, I thought that it would be good to start singing again if I wanted to get come to agreement with the demons from my past!"

"I do not like it Bella, you are becoming too attached to the Cullen's, do you now remember what I told you? The Cullen's are dangerous you should try and stay away from them! Ask the school if you can move in with a different family already!" Caitlin hissed.

I couldn't believe my ears, so this is what it all was about they did not have a problem with me singing but they wanted me to stay away from the Cullen's.

Ever since we went to the beach on the reservation two weeks ago and met those fishfaces _Quil_ and _Jacob_. Caitlin and Quil as well as Leah and Jacob have been attached by the hips of should I say mouths. They hit is off instantly, it was almost freaky one moment they were staring into each other's eye the next moment both the couple were going out. Anyone they were going out with back in Manchester long forgotten.

At first I was ecstatic for them, Quil and Jacob were two decent guys always cracking joked, the time i spend with them was fun and memorable, but as soon as the found out i lived with the Cullen's they demanded that I move in with a different family.

At first Caitlin and Leah ignored their dislike for the Cullen but eventually they joined their boyfriends and tried to convince me to change the family i lived with!

Would you believe that when even I asked them to give me one good reason why they told me that they were _dangerous?_

It is pathetic.

Now I often find myself having arguments related to the Cullen's with Caitlin and Leah, they even went to the extent to shooting daggers at the Cullen's whenever they come in 5 metre radius of them!

It does pain me to constantly argue with my friends, but I will not let them me that the Cullen's are evil when all they ever did was be sweet and welcoming towards me.

I slammed my fist down on the table hard, drawing the attention of some students.

"Do you know what? I have had enough I will not sit hear day after day listening to you two bad mouth the Cullen's."

I picked up my tray of untouched cold food, "When you come to your senses I will be back" I hissed before turning a cold shoulder to them.

Sophia stared in despair as I marched off.

As I approached the Cullen's usual dining table, I sensed the tension between them. Edward and Emmett were growling at each other whilst Rosalie looked upon them with a not too happy expression set on her face.

"I promise you Emmett I will do everything humanly possible to ensure that it does not happen." Edward said through clenched teeth before storming away.

Not even looking in my direction once.

I guess that we were both having a bad day today.

* * *

**Happy Easter Sunday guys.**

**Wooohoo! So I actually quite enjoyed writing that! It helped me get away form all that dreaded revision I have left to do! -_-**

**I cannot promise to update any time soon! Considering I have some very important exams coming up. However, I do plan on finishing this exam before September starts as next year it will be virtually impossible for me to update or right!**

**So that should give you an idea of when my update will be. **


	9. Chapter 9 confusion

A/N AND SO SHE UPDATES!

As ever thanks for all the alerts favourites and reviews, very much appreciated!

This is the longest chapter yet, I enjoyed writing it so much I just could not stop! In my opinion did is the best chapter so far hope you think so too!

Chapter 8: Confusion

"Alice can I ask you something?"

Alice met my gaze through the mirror taking in my facial expressions I don't know what she saw but she took the curling iron out of my hair and set it on the table. She bend down in front of me and took my hand in both of hers squeezing it soothingly.

"Of course you can ask me anything Bella! But what is it that has you so worked up this morning?" she asked curiously.

I ran my hand over the delicate tassels of the deep blue top Alice had dressed me in for our shopping trip today.

"It about Edward…" I started hesitantly.

A knowingly smile lit up her face but she quickly hid it.

My eyes darted around the room as I tried to put my thoughts into words, "I thought Edward and I were getting on perfectly fine at first, but then on the day of the music performance he just stopped talking to me and he has yet to utter a single word to me. I don't get have I don't something wrong?" I asked as I tucked on the edge of my sleeves in frustration.

"Edward's brooding has nothing to do with you Bella, he just has random mood swings, where he stops talking all together, don't worry he will come around." She told me soothingly as she patted my hand.

I smiled at her silently thanking her for her soothing words before she went back to curling the rest of my hair.

I smiled at that ever since I had come to live with the Cullen's' Alice had taken to playing Barbie Bella at least once a week, though did not particularly like dressing up or wearing make-up. It did make Alice happy and who was I to deny her the happiness. Besides I would be lying if I told you that I did not enjoy the time I got to spend with Alice.

"So tell me Bella, why did Edward's silence effect you so much? Has someone taking an interest in my brooding brother?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I met her eyes through the mirror startled at her question, "what?! I… urhm… Edward… he is-"

I was cut off by a knock on the door.

Rosalie's stunning face poked through the door, "I just came back from hun- the hospital after giving Carlisle something he left at home and I thought I might join you two." She told us smiling in my direction.

I beamed back at her grateful that she had unknowingly prevented me from having to face hurricane Alice.

Alice shot Rosalie a pointed look before smiling at her, "Actually I was just done, but you can join if you want."

Rosalie plopped down on Alice's bed and then turned to look at me a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I couldn't help but overhear a tad bit of your conversation before I came in. So Bella, do you like Edward in more than a friendly way?"

"It's called eavesdropping not overhearing." I muttered only for my ears.

But apparently I said it a tad bit too loud as Alice and Rosalie burst into laughter.

When they calmed down they both turned to look at me their faces full of expectations and curiosity.

I looked down at my hand and started to wring my hands together, "I…I don't think there could ever be anything more than friendship between Edward and me." I muttered.

I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder and Rosalie appeared in front of my taking my hand in hers. "What makes you think that honey?" she asked me softly whilst gently putting one of my locks behind my ear.

"I…I don't think Edward liked me much I mean I told you before Alice he can hardly stand to talk to me. I mean if he liked as anything more than a friend surely he would have at least tried to speak to me once over the last week." I said my voice barely louder than a whisper.

Alice and Rosalie sighed simultaneously and shared a knowing look before they turned back to me, "Edward, he had a lot of things on his plate." Rosalie started, "I do not know what his feeling are towards you and truthfully that is something you two should discover together. But I can tell you now the bond and gestures that you two occasionally share is not one of friendship. So don't give up hope just yet." She told me with a wink effectively lowering the intensity of the conversation.

"So you do like Edward as more than a friend." Alice giggled abruptly.

I felt my shoulders relax as I giggled with her not denying her words; it felt nice confiding in someone for once.

"Now if you two don't mind I have some business to take care of before we go on this shopping trip." She told me and Alice before marching out of the room her steps filled with determination.

I looked at Alice in confusion and she stared after Rosalie with a smile on her face, when she saw my confused expressions she smiled at me, "Don't worry about her everything will be fine." She told me mysteriously only adding to to my confusion.

But before I could actually press her for more information she subtly changed the topic, "Rose is very protective of you."

I smiled at her observation, "So is Emmett, they both remind me of parents." I admitted quietly. I never talked about my parents.

Alice smiled at me, "You parents must be quite amazing than."

I forced a smile at her.

_Yeah they were amazing. _

"Rosalie, we're about out towards Seattle.-" I cut off as soon as I walked into the living room onto to find Emmett and Rosalie standing nose to nose in the centre of the room appearing to be in the middle of the argument.

"This is not Emmett, we will continue this conversation when I come back." She told him menacingly before she turned her back on him and walked towards me.

Emmett's eyes searched the room until they found Edward who was sat at the baby grand piano, but he seemed to be glaring at the keys in front of him rather than making music. Then Emmett's eyes quickly moved over to me and he and he gave me a boisterous smile, "Have fun shopping kiddo!" he told me as he ruffled my hair.

"Do not touch her hair Emmett!" Alice hissed as she came up behind me.

Rather than appearing frightened Emmett laughed at Alice's threat before heading up the stairs. Appearing completely unmoved by the argument he was previously having with Rosalie.

After watching Emmett disappear up the stairs, I told Carlisle and Esme goodbye before I made my way towards Rosalie's car and buckled myself in the back.

"Why are we taking your car Rose?" Alice asked as she sat herself in the passenger seat.

Rose shrugged muttering something about how we needed a fast car if we were to make it to Seattle in time. Alice just nodded before she turned to look out of the window.

I turned to do the same thing figuring Rose might need some time to compose herself after the argument she and Emmett had.

The car remained relatively quiet for the first few minutes of our ride, until we reached the border of Forks, from the corner of my eyes I caught a familiar blur of curly black hair, I turned in my seat to get a better look; Leah and Jacob were stood at the edge of forest hands tightly clasped together glaring at us, or more specifically Alice and Rosalie.

"Stupid mutts" Alice murmured.

I turn to look at Alice quickly noticing that, Alice and Rosalie both had their face set is distasteful scowls as they glared back at the couple.

"So the dislike that the boys from the reservation have for you Cullen is not a one sided thing?" I started once Jacob was completely out of view.

I noticed that Rosalie tightened her grasp on the steering wheel while she shared a look with Alice, worry clearly etched across both of their faces.

After a few silent moments Alice turned to look at me and nodded stiffly, I waited for a few moments giving her time to expand on her answer. But when it seemed that she wasn't going to offer me more of an explanation I continued my questioning.

"So what happened?" I asked bluntly.

Alice sighed and ran her hand through her pixie cut black hair.

"It happened quite a while ago." Rosalie started. "I really can't explain it to you in great detail in this moment of this time, but basically, there was a misunderstanding between the elder Quileute's and Carlisle where the elders of La Push misunderstood us for being _someone_ that we are not. We tried to make them understand but they would not let Carlisle have a word in edge wise. Since then the people down at La push have been wary of us, they avoid us and we do not go down to la Push at any cost." She told me through clenched teeth.

I nodded minutely trying to take in what she had just told me, "So my best friends started to ignore me all due to a petty argument the elder Quileute's had with Carlisle?" I ask in disbelieve.

Alice shook her head gravely, "There is much more to it than just that, but why don't we let the past be the past and focus on today and the upcoming shopping trip!" Alice squealed.

With that Alice and Rose launched into a light hearted conversation about the latest fashion and what they should and should not buy.

I listened to them talk in the foreign language also known as fashion talk and let the previous conversation drop figuring that I would have plenty of time later on to mule that over in my head.

When we arrived at Seattle a couple of hours earlier than we really should have been; due to Rosalie's maniacally fast driving, we hit the mall straight away. As soon as we entered a shop Alice dived into the clothing racks and plucked out outfit after outfit and threw them at me and Rose demanding that we try them on that instant. Rosalie threw an apologetic look at me before silently going off to try them out. I trailed after her figuring that there was no point arguing Alice when shopping was involved.

When we reached the till at the first shop we visited and I saw the total costs of all the outfits Alice had bought us my eyes were about to pop-out of their sockets as I thought of how much my clothes alone would costs.

"Alice there is no way I am possibly letting you pay for all those outfits" I exclaimed.

Alice just waved me away before she pulled her credit card out and handed it over to the lady behind the till.

"Esme and Carlisle come from old money and a lot of us inherited much more money than we could ever need. So Bella humour me and let us pay for your outfits." She told me leaving no space for an argument.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chests as I thought back to my meagre saving trying to figure out if it would be enough to pay her back.

"And don't you dare go trying to pay us back!" Alice threated somehow figuring out what I was thinking, "Your part of the family now Bella, what is ours is yours." Rosalie added softly throwing her arms around my shoulder as we headed out of the shop.

Alice came up next to me and threw her arms around my waist giving me a assuring smile, silently telling me that Rosalie was telling the truth.

Tear formed in my eyes and I smiled at both of them trying my hardest to keep the tears at bay. Alice and Rose couldn't possibly know how much their words had truly affected me.

We silently exited the shop and we headed towards the next shop not letting go of the hold we had on each other.

When we entered the next shop and I took in all the dresses that were surrounding me I figured that Rosalie or Alice may need a dress of some sort for an event they had coming up.

I slowly sat down and started to zone out figuring they might take a while to find the dress that they were so vigorously looking for.

Suddenly, I was startled out of my thoughts when a blur of pink hit right between the eyes. I stared crossed eyed at the assaulting piece of fabric as it slowly slid down my face and fell upon my lap.

"What the heck Alice?" I exclaimed as Alice and Rose watched symmetrical amused expressions etched across their face.

"Go try that dress on whilst we look for some dresses, for you to try out." She told me with a wave of her hand as she dove back into the racks picking at all sorts of dresses.

"What?!- No I don't need a dress." I exclaimed putting the dress back onto the racks.

Rosalie tatted at me, "Bella Bella Bella, a girl can simply not have enough dresses, even if her closet is overflowing with clothes and threatening to explode any second like Alice's" she told me with a snicker.

"Heard that!" Alice muttered as she turned around to face us.

"but seriously Bella Rose is right, you may think you don't need it now but you will need it soon enough trust me." She told me with a wink and a knowing smile.

"Take Alice's word for it, she is always right" Rose chimed as she pressed the dress into my open hands.

I was about to put it back when they both squared me with the infamous Cullen pout and puppy dog eyes, I held my hands up in surrender and headed towards the dressing room, silently cursing that darned look they always pulled over me.

As I entered the dressing room I quickly put on the dress not bothering to examine it properly beforehand figuring the faster the wore it the faster I could get out of it.

When the dress was secured around my body I turned to the human size mirror. The moment I saw my expression my eyes were about to pop out of the sockets as I finished examining the dress, _if that was the appropriate term for it._

It was a bright pink strapless number with a large black belt around the waist and it finished on the upper thigh barely covering anything.

I shivered in repulsion.

"Bella are you finished?" Rosalie asked, I opened my mouth to reply but before a word left my mouth the deep red curtains were pulled aside exposing me to the rest of the dressing rooms; I yelped and jumped a foot in the air before hurrying to cover myself.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Relax Bella, we've seen it all before no need to act all coy."

"Yeah save it for Edward!" Alice snicker her voice muffled by a pile of dresses she was carrying. I was surprised that she didn't trip or bump into anything.

She effortlessly put the dresses down on a nearby stool, before she came over and inspected my appearance, I nervously tucked at the bottom of the insulting dress feeling nervous underneath their scrutinizing gaze.

Rose was the first one to talk, "it makes you look trashy."

"Gee, thanks" I muttered sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather be bold and have you look good, than lie and have you look cheap." She told me with a shrug.

I nodded in understanding; her remark did not offend me in anyway.

"Okay then, get out of that trashy dress as Rose put it and try on this one." Alice said as she handed me a baby blue dress which at least looked longer and more appropriate than the other one, I took the dresses and silently ushered them both out of the room before I started to undress.

"What no argument." Alice teased form the other side of the curtain.

"Anything is better than that darned dress you put me in before" I told her with a shrug, even though she could not see me.

She responded with her bell like laugh.

I put on the dress and checked myself out in the mirror, the dress wasn't much to my taste but it defiantly looked better than the previous one.

Content I opened the curtain and exposed myself to the scrutinizers also known as Alice and Rosalie.

"Nice but not your style." Alice told me immediately, as Rosalie swirled me around and send me back to the dressing room armed with a different dress.

This continued for another good hour as they dressed me up in at least 25 different dresses.

When I faced Rose and Alice clothed in the 26th dress I considered possible ways in which I could slowly kill them in a painful manner so they could go through the pain they were putting me through. At this moment in time my best option was scooping their inside out of the body using a spoon and-

"Bella! What are you thinking?" Alice exclaimed as she frantically waved her hand in front of my face.

"I am considering possible ways of murdering the pair of you, so you can feel a fraction of the pain I am going through!" I snapped irritably.

Both the girls laughed at my expense, "You won't be able to kill us Bella, no matter how much you try!" Rosalie cackled.

"We will be here to torment you for the rest of eternity!" Alice joined in.

I rolled my eyes and considered turning them in to the mental hospital.

When they finally calmed down, I eyed them warily hoping they wouldn't explode into a fit of laughter.

When it came apparent they would turn into a laughing mess again, I turned to leave the dressing rooms.

"Where are you going Bella?" Alice exclaimed hot on my heels.

"I refuse to wear another darn dress" I fumed.

"Oh relax Bella, you only have to try on one more dress." She told me calmly.

I turned to eye her suspiciously; her eyes were sincere as she held out a dress for me to try.

With a sigh I snatched the dress out of her hands and re-entered the freaking dressing room and quickly put the dress I quickly opened the curtains and let waited for Alice and Rosalie to make their judgements so I could change into my comfortable clothes and we could head home.

Collective gasps left the girls as they took in my appearance.

"Perfect, we have to buy it."

"This dress is made for you!"

They both shouted at once.

Stunned by their response I turned to take a look at myself in the full length mirror.

The dress was a beautiful shade of moss green; it was a sleeveless number with and it was designed in such a way that it wrapped around my chest and it effortlessly flowed out to reach my knees.

It truly looked amazing, "I love it!"

Alice smirked, "I knew you would from the moment I set eyes on it."

I stopped twirling around in front of the mirror, "Wait, so you knew from the moment I started to try on dresses that this was the one?!" I exclaimed, my voice rising by an octave.

This time it was Rosalie who smirked at me mischievously, "Bella, we all know you would refuse to try on that many dresses if we showed you this one the moment we saw it. And me and Alice needed to have some fun with you first."

I gave them the dirtiest look I could muster and wordlessly entered the dressing room to change, "I suppose she is giving us the silent treatment." Alice muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

I bit my lip to stop my comeback from leaving my lips as I stepped out of the dress.

When I emerged from the dressing rooms I silently walked past the girls and placed the dress on the racks, no matter how pretty it looked I could simply not afford to buy the dress.

But like I should have guessed Alice and Rose had none of it and quickly picked up the dress the moment I put it down and went to the check out.

When the approached me, near the exit with a new shopping bag in their hand, I levelled them with a look and crossed my arms over my chest, "Come on let's go and look for matching shoes." Rose said choosing to ignore me.

"SHOES!" I exclaimed, opting not to go through with my initial plans.

"Yes, you can't possible buy such a beautiful dress and not buy matching shoes to go along with it, that is like the biggest fashion crime one could commit." Alice told me matter of factly her face showing no trace of humour and proceeded to level me with a look that stated that I had no way of getting out of this one.

With a sigh of defeat I followed them to the nearby shoe shop.

Luckily our stay at the shoe shop did not last that long as they quickly found me a pair of silver high heels that looked absolutely beautiful but it decreased my chances of living a long life about 70 years or so. But like always I could not talk Alice or Rosalie out of buying me the killer heels.

I tried to sulk in the car on the way back home, but secretly I could not help but love the heels or shoes I had bought on the shopping spree amongst all the other clothes. So ten minutes into the ride my sulking façade had been broken and we all merrily made the trip home.

Within record time, I found myself entering the Cullen home loaded with shopping bags. Emmett seeing me struggle paused in the hallway and stared at me comically, before he sprung to live and helped me load the clothes into my bedroom.

Rosalie came in a few seconds later effortlessly putting the rest of my shopping in my room, Emmett eyed the packed floor and let out a low whistle, "Done a lot of shopping I take." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes we did we had so much fun, Bella got the cutest bright pink dress, it may possible be the shortest dress to have ever existed, but it looked so nice on her that we had to buy it!" Rosalie lied.

Suddenly, an emotion that seemed relatively close to protectiveness streamed across Emmett and within the blink of an eye he was tearing through bags and throwing clothes all over my carpet.

"Emmett! What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Rose seethes through clenched teeth, as she looked at the mess she was creating.

"I am not having my little ba-Bella dress like a common-"

He cut off when Rosalie levelled him with a life threatening look. An awkward silence etched across the room, as the couple across me refused to utter a word.

In an attempt to break the silence I spoke, "You know I am not as young as you are making me out to be."

My voice seemed to startle them out of their silence and simultaneously their heads whipped around to look at me.

My cheeks turned scarlet as the sudden attention.

"Physically, there may not be much difference between us. But emotionally we are many years between us." Rose and Emmett shared a look almost as if they were sharing an inside joke before they turned back to me.

"And that is why I will not have you wear such a ridiculous outfit!" Emmett boomed.

I rolled my eyes, "Relax _Dad_, I won't be wearing any ridiculous outfit." I joked.

Emmett did a double take and slowly a huge smile spread across his face as he stared at me. His eyes shining with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"She is right Emmett, she won't be wearing any ridiculous outfit because she did not buy any, I was only playing with you!" Rose informed as a smile equally as big as Emmett's lit up her face.

Emmett turned his attention to Rose and quickly crossed the little distance between them and attacked her with a passionate kiss, Rosalie fell back into the hallway but eagerly returned his kiss.

I shuddered at their obvious display of affection and quickly closed the door as if it was on fire. Then I proceeded to pick up the mess that Emmett had previously made when he had that crazy reaction to Rosalie's joke.

I was just putting some of the newly bought clothes in the closet when Alice burst through the room she took one long look at the floor and she quickly darted out of the room towards Emmett's room, "Emmett Cullen! You have 2 seconds to get back to Bella's room and clean up the mess you made! And do not think about ignoring, I am not afraid to come in!" She howled before retreating to my room.

Shure enough two seconds later Emmett entered my room whilst he pulled a shirt over his head an unusually frazzled Rosalie hot on his tail soothing out her clothes.

I grimaced trying my hardest not to think of what they may have been doing.

Emmett shot me the brightest smile as he helped me to pick up all the clothes and put them back in their position.

The next ten minutes were spend in silence as the four of proceeded to tidy up the ridiculous amount of clothes that had been bought for me today, but of course because we were dealing with Emmett and I had a tendency to be embarrassed at least once every hour something had to go wrong.

We were nearly finished putting away all the clothes when I looked up to find Emmett reaching for an all too familiar bag. My eyes popped in recognition and my jaw dropped. My mind was screaming at me to move and prevent me from going through the utter humiliation I was about to face. But my body seemed to be frozen and all I could do was stare on in misery.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Emmett put his large hand in the bag and revealed its content. I watched as Emmett's facial expressions slowly changed and then suddenly Emmett threw my panties across the room as fast as he could and started to shake his hand as if it had been on fire. As the world returned to its normal pace.

Alice and Rosalie poked their head around the closet as I buried my head in my hands, my cheeks burning with utter humiliation.

A few seconds seemed to pass, before I heard Emmett jump to his feet and dart out of the room, muttering something about washing his hands with bleach.

I let out audible groan when I heard a door slam.

I lifted my head to look at Alice and Rose only to find them looking back at me with highly amused facial expression; I levelled them with a murderous glare daring them to utter a word. Apparently, my look seemed to be having an opposite effect as both of them doubled up and clutched their stomachs as their laughter shook their entire frames.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as I finished for them to finish laughing, when they had finally calmed down enough I spoke, "I will never be able to face him ever again!" I wailed in desperation.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "Drama queen!" She muttered.

Whilst Rosalie crossed the room to pick up the offending piece of fabric and place it in the drawer. "Relax Bella; Emmett has seen much worse, ask Alice if you don't believe me." Alice growled at Rose mockingly before she busied herself with some clothes trying to hide her embarrassment.

I looked at Rosalie in confusion but she shook her head silently telling me that this story for another day.

Feeling slightly better with the whole situation we all continued tidying away the remainder of the clothes.

When we headed downstairs we were met by a jolly Esme, "Did you girls have a nice time?" she asked motherly.

Alice quickly launched into the most detailed description of our air brushing the part where she dressed me up in a gazillion outfits to make it sound like I enjoyed it.

Esme listened patiently nodding her head at the right moment.

When Alice had finally finished she smiled at me, "I would love to see you in that lovely dress Alice is talking about some day." She tone indicating that she had no problem with the amount of money we had spent.

"I can show you the clothes now." I offered, it was the least I could do after they graciously spend so much money on me.

Esme patted my head lightly, "That would be lovely dear, but I need to get ready for my date with Carlisle. So I won't be cooking dinner tonight you girls can order some take-out or pizza if you wish."

We all nodded our head as she headed up the stairs.

When Rosalie could not find Emmett anywhere downstairs she rolled her eyes and told her she was going to go upstairs and see how, 'how the big baby was dealing with the whole panty fiasco'

As predicted her words lead me to blush scarlet and Alice chuckled as we headed towards the coach, Alice put on some fashion programme and we settled in a comfortable silence and watched the show.

Halfway through the show the doorbell rang, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward pause his video game to answer the door.

A few minutes later he re-entered the room balancing a box of pizza in one hand as he held a drink in the other. He plopped the box of pizza into my lap and set the drink on a table nearby," I ordered some pizza I figured you would be famished after your shopping spree." He shrugged, acting as if he had not been ignoring me for a little less than a month, before turning away.

Irritation started to bubble through me, who did he think he was? First he ignores me for a month without offering me as much as an explanation and then he orders food for me as if nothing had happened.

In a swift movement I reached out for his wrist and held onto it, preventing him from walking away, "What about you, are you not going to eat anything?" somehow my anger had got the best of me and instead of asking what I really wanted to ask I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I already ate," He answered calmly although I knew he had already seen my angry facial expression.

"Oh really? Have you already ate or don't you want to eat with me?"

I turned to the rest of the room, "In fact, since I arrived here a few months ago I have yet to eat any lunch with any of you, what did you all think that I did not realise you all come up with some sort of excuse and always opt out of eating dinner when I am eating. Why is that? Is it because I eat in such a disgusting manner that you cannot stand to eat on the same table as me-"

"Bella you are being absurd and making it a larger issue than it actually is!" Edward told me firmly, effectively cutting me off.

"What is going on in here?" Esme asked appearing through the door, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett hot on her tail.

"Bella being ridiculous she thinks that we don't like her just because she has not shared a meal with the family yet." Edward huffed in irritation.

Behind me Esme gasped, I grimaced at the sound, "Esme I am sor-"

She held up a hand and stopping me mid-sence.

"Hush dear, you don't need to explain yourself, in fact you are absolutely right, in my hurry to get you settles into the family I did not realise that we have not had a meal with you yet and that must not go on." She told me.

"In fact I will settle this issue this instance, tomorrow I expect each and every one of you to be home at 6 o'clock so we can all have a meal as a family, is that clear?" She told everyone, looking around the room at each and every family member.

A chorus of 'yes mom' echoed through the room.

Content Esme smiled at me as she soothes my hair, "Once again I am very sorry dear."

I smiled at Esme, "I am sorry too, I made it a huger issue than it actually was, I do not know what came over me." I told her sincerely.

I thought I heard her mutter something along the lines of, 'but I do' as she looked across my head and levelled Edward with a look.

I turned around in time to see Edward look down at his feet and nod.

Esme smiled at all of us before she linked her arm through Carlisle and headed towards the garage telling us not to wait up as they may be late.

Once Carlisle and Esme were out of sight Alice and Jasper joined hands and skipped out of the living room, whilst Rosalie pulled Emmett into the garage stating she needed to show him something.

When they were all gone I turned around to face Edward, "I need to talk to you!" I told him my tone indicating that I was serious.

Edward nodded his head and lead me towards Carlisle's study

A/N: Woooh! Bella is not as accepting and unobservant as I made her out to be :P LOL! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I especially enjoyed Emmett's reaction to Bella's panties and when Rose told him about the pink dress. The joy of having/ being overprotective parents, hahah, poor Bella does not have a clue why Emmett reacted in such a way!

Enjoy the fluff whilst it last because pretty soon Bella will want some answers and things may turn nasty!

I hope the next chapter is out early, but no promises!

Got Results day soon! Terrified does not begin to cover my emotions, but if I get good results I may surprise you with an extra early chapter who knows: P

REVIEW!


End file.
